Take Two
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: Sequal to 'I Love My Crazy ExWife' - They should just face it, there NEVER going to have a normal life, are they? - AU Strong Language. FINALLY COMPLETE! - Bloopers Now Up!
1. I'm Home

**Surprise surprise! Hey I'm back and I've decided to do a sequel of 'I Love My Crazy Ex-Wife!'  
I originally was going to do a prequel with it being Brick's POV but I decided that this will be more fun and more exciting!**

**So I'm going to see where it goes and if people like it then I will keep going!**

**Right Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm home!"

I walk into our apartment and threw the keys down on the side table and slouched into the couch. I'm too tired to take my shoes off or even put my things away! My eyes begin to droop and I can feel the sweet calling of sleep slip over my body when...

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME!"

My eyes snap open and I flinch slightly. I quickly connect the voice to face and I settle back down into the couch and shut my eyes, it was only a matter of time before...

"Blossy where are my going-out-jeans?"

I crack my eyes open to see my gorgeous redheaded husband standing in front of me in nothing but a dress shirt and boxers, I smirk slightly at his half-dressed state.

"I put them in the dryer for you... don't worry no need to thank me" I say sarcastically when he rushes off.

"Thanks babe" He says coming back in a kissing my forehead. He disappears around the corner most likely checking himself in the mirror, but I don't take any notice and close my eyes again.

"So how was work?" He calls, I reluctantly open my eyes again and sigh feeling even more weight hit my shoulders.

"Yeah I got them, a simple bust no big deal but I missed another deadline"

I guess I should explain what has happened in the past 3 years. I married Brick Jojo for the second time and it really has held together this time, and it feels good to say 'Blossom Jojo' again and we have been happily married for the past 3 years!. After we got married we moved into a new and bigger apartment in the city just right for the both of us. After the whole 'Princess' fiasco Brick has been given more undercover work which means he sometimes is away quite a while but he always finds time to call me at least once a day.

I however went back into journalism and for the first few weeks it got back on track, then strangely I received a phone call from the TUA (Townsville Undercover Agency) asking me to come down to their headquarters. I went down with Brick (because its the same organisation he works for) and we where sent straight to the head boss himself. Jackson Johnson. He is a short man with a strong build thinning brown hair and a stern face. Long story cut short he asked me to join the agency after my performance with Brick in capturing Princess.

Brick viciously refused at first his overprotecting side kicking in and he was dead set on not allowing me to do things that dangerous. However we began to start slipping financially and our only option ended up with me joining the agency. After the first two years I got a hang of it, Brick made it clear he was to accompany me on EVERY assignment but after a year he let me do a few on my own and eventually all of my assignment where on my own. I've gotten rather good if I do say so myself but I have been letting my journalism slide. Dexter (my creepy stalker guy) has been doing my back-ups for me but there not up to my standard.

Brick came back into the room looking all dressed up and drop dead handsome and sat at the side of me pulling me into his strong chest, and stroking my hair.

"I'm sure Dex-head has covered for you again" He tries to say reassuringly.

"But I don't want him covering for me, it's not my work!" I complain "Why are you do dressed up anyway?" I asked craning my neck up to look at him.

"It's Butch's stag do, are you not going to Buttercup's hen party?" He looks at me crazy and my eyes pop out.

"SHIT!" I completely forgot! Oh crap I really can not be bothered to go out tonight but it's my sister's hen party... I can't not go. I jump out of Brick's arm and run to our room and to the walk-in-wardrobe, I pull the doors open (almost pulling it off the hinges) and begin to shuffle through my clothes and I seriously had NOTHING to wear. I ran a hand through my long red hair in frustration.

"What's up babe?" I turn and see Brick leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and a smug smirk sitting on his face. I let a growl roll through my chest and narrow my eyes.

"Instead of being a jerk get your sexy ass over hear and help me find something to wear!" I moan, while Brick's grin widens and he walks over.

"Hear wear this" He pulls out a short hot pink boob-tube dress the tightly hugs my figure, or in other words make me looks like I'm putting out.

"Brick! I'm 25 not 17!" I cry, he rolls his eyes at me.

"Just put it on you never know it might look different" He says in a bored tone, I grudgingly take it and slip it on I decide to add my black heeled shoe boots with it in hope it will make me look more decent.

I walk out of the small room and into the bedroom and saw Brick lounging on the bed reading an old magazine, he looks up and a wolfish grin appears on his face.

"Baby where have you put my wife?"

I roll my eyes. "Really?" I ask a bit surprised, I turn and look in the mirror and I am pleasantly surprised to see that the dress was longer then I thought and the shoe boots did make it look a little better. I feel a pair of arms around my waist and Brick kisses my cheek.

"If anyone tries to hit on you, call me and there finished kay?" He says kissing my neck.

"Same goes for you" I smirk, I turn around and kiss him full on the lips which he gladly returns, just as things begin to get a little more deeper Brick's phone rings in Butch's caller ID. Brick groans and pulls away picking up his phone.

"What?" He snaps as I walk away to add a little make up and pull my hair down so it flows freely around my waist.

"Okay I'm on my way" Brick says then snaps his phone shut "I have to go meet Butch at his apartment"

"Okay" I smile as Brick kisses me then heads to the door. I then realise something "Oh if there are any strippers there you best me imagining me!" I yell to him I hear him chuckle "I always do" He shouts back before slamming the door shut.

I smile to myself as I grab my phone and head out to my sister's hen party.

* * *

**Right so there we go! Man I'm going to be busy with this project and Bang Bang Your Dead! (BTW if you haven't read that... please do!)**

**So REVIEW let me know if I should continue or leave the original story where it is!**

**CJR.x**


	2. I am So Bored

**Wow! The response from the first chapter was EPIC! Thank you all so much I'm really glad you like it... so far!**

**I would like to thank every single person who reviewed, it ha inspired me to continue! So I hope you like this chapter :) (even though it is rather short SORRY!)**

**Also! The song used in this chapter is called '**_**Shots- by LMFAO ft. Lil Jon' - **_**WARNING: If you listen to this song it is not for innocent ears, as it contains strong language!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cause if I did they would be pumping out BrickXBlossom episodes by the dozen ;)**

**

* * *

**I am so bored.

I'm the the club 'Hevan' and currently sat on a tall stool on my own. My head is resting in my hand while I kept taking small swigs of my red wine. I sigh and scan the heavily crowded club for my sisters. I spot Bubble's platinum blonde hair bobbing up and down and no doubt the 'whooping' if from the bride-to-be herself.

A year after me and Brick had re-married Bubbles and Boomer finally got around to getting hitched too. Bubble's was engaged to him for 3 years! Because she took super long to plan her extravagant wedding (seriously OTT.) It was a lovely wedding and Bubbles and Boomer seemed to enjoy it so that's all that matters. Then a year later Butch (the hopeless romantic he is) proposed to Buttercup during a ice-hockey game on the big screen, I personally thought there where many more suitable ways to ask someone to marry them but again Buttercup seemed happy and that's all that mattered.

I looked around the club at the bright strobe lights and drunken women throwing themselves at men. I wrinkled my nose at them and took another drink of my wine, my pink eyes then landed on two tall masculine men dressed in black stood at the back of the club. I noticed one of the men was bald and was wearing black shades and had his arms crossed, the other had brown hair and a straight buzz cut; he however seemed to be straining his neck looking over the crowd looking for someone. The bald guy nudged his 'partner' in the ribs and nodded his head in my direction, I was horrified to see his looking straight at me.

I quickly looked the opposite way allowing my hair to fall in front of my face acting like a curtain, suddenly someone yanked on my arm.

"Blossom! You have to come and dance!" I looked to see Bubbles grinning at me combined with her puppy dog eyes. A formidable combination. I sigh and pushed my drink away.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes, I pulled my my most fake enthusiastic face plus false energy and danced through the crowd to find Buttercup dancing wildly on her own.

_I'm f***** up! _

What the hell is this music? As soon as them three words boomed through the speakers the crowd began cheering and throwing their arms in the air. People started dancing wildly to the beat and I found myself jigging to the infectious beat too. Oh well if you can't beat them, Join them...

_When i walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
Im with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free  
We like ciroc  
We love patron  
we came to party rock  
Everybody its on  
Let's go_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
shots shots shots shots shots  
everybody (x2) _

As soon as the chorus began everyone began jumping around, bodies where pressed tightly together, people where screaming happily and beer was flung threw the air, and unfortunately most of the sticky liquid landing all over me. I screamed at the cool contact the beer had on my skin and glared, I saw my sisters dancing wildly (also covered in beer) not having a care in the world. But I was beyond pissed off and shoved my way off the dance floor using my elbows as weapons.

I stumbled out of the 'pit' and searched for the exit. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw two tall people stood ridged, I looked around and made direct eye contact with the two weird men from earlier. Feeling slightly uncomfortable and creeped out I instead made a dash for the closest restroom. I jumped in and to my relief found it empty. I looked in the mirror and cringed at myself.

My make-up had smudged slightly and the beer that had landed on my dress made patches of it see-through. My hair was tangled and matted from the sweat, beer and jumping around and two of my nails had snapped. Fuck My Life.

I turned around and rested on the skin behind me and put and head in my hand as I heard the music faintly pumping through the door. I took a deep breath and decided I was going to go home and with any luck Brick would be home too. I stood up and walked over to the door when I stopped. What if them two creepy guys where out there waiting for _me_? It's a possibility I mean there where looking at me.

Hmm maybe I should call Brick...? Nahh I am perfectly capable of handling myself and it's not like there going to try something in the middle of a club with hundreds of witnesses right?

After convincing myself I slid out of the club and luckily they weren't there. I quickly made my way over to the main cubical that Buttercup had rented out for the night and grabbed my coat, bag and took a drink of my wine from the mostly still filled glass. The wine had a fierce kick in it that made me gag at the burning in the back of my throat, it quickly disappeared and I shrugged; throwing the rest away.

I headed out of the club and welcomed the cool night air on my skin.

My apartment wasn't too far from here so I would easily be home in 10 minuets. I looked at my watch which read 12:30am, Whoa! guess I was out longer than I thought. I quickened my pace slightly shivering in my tiny dress and feeling the pain on the balls of my feet where my heels have taken there toll.

Suddenly I stumbled slightly in my heels but quickly re-gained my balance, I blinked and shook my head; my vision suddenly blurring before returning back to normal. That was odd.

My chest then strangely felt as if it was being squeezed and I took longer breaths to help feed oxygen to my lungs. That's when I began to panic. I coughed and felt a burning sensation rise up my throat when...

"_Blughhhhhh_!"

I empted the entire contents of my stomach onto the pavement, spitting to rid my mouth of the left-over vomit in my throat. I can't be drunk? I was perfectly fine 5 minuets ago and I only had two glasses of wine, not nearly enough to have me throwing up!

Thankfully I made it to my apartment block and stumbled my way threw the lobby.

"Mrs. Jojo are you okay?" The helpful old assistant asked me. Fearing I would throw up again I gave him a thumbs up and nodded my head quickly -maybe too quickly- as the motion struck me with nausea again and I threw up quickly into a near by plant pot. Gross.

"Are you su-"

"I'm fine!" I snapped and punched the button for the elevator. The soft ding of the elevator made my head explode and I winced slightly, I trudged in and hit the 23rd floor.

I stumbled into our apartment noting to my disappointment that Brick was not home. Shit. I completely collapsed onto the couch and began panting in exhaustion.

What's happening to me?

* * *

**Hmm Interesting... XD**

**Okay review and the next one will come shortly!**

**CJR.x**


	3. Ugh Gross

**Hello! **

**I'm so glad that you all like the story so much and I was so happy to see all your ideas on what you thought was wrong with Blossom so I hope you liked what happens!**

**Rightt so Discalimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Ugh gross.

I felt my head on something very soft and I guessed instantly that I'm in my bed, I shift slightly hearing the creek of my old mattress underneath me. Yep defiantly my bed. I keep my eyes closed and move my mouth the dryness of it making me feel uncomfortable, and I groan.

"Hey sleeping beauty"

I stop moving my stiff limbs and crack open one eye to see a pair of blazing red orbs staring right at me, causing me to flinch.

"Brick!" I croak my voice barely audible, Brick sighs and rolls his eyes shoving a glass of water into my hands as I quench my dry throat. After I clear my throat I sit up in bed until I feel an unusual breeze around my stomach. I look down to see I'm exposed in only my bra and underwear. I gasp and pull the duvet up to my neck. Brick cocks an eyebrow and looks at me like I've grown an extra head.

"Blossy, seriously I've seen it all before" He says matter-of-fact. He's right though we are married after all, so I let the duvet go and just sit there. Suddenly the full force of my headache returns and I put my head in my hands groaning.

"Serves you right" I heard Brick mutter

"Your joking right?" I say, Brick looks at me bug eyed.

"Blossom, I get back to the apartment to get that old guy downstairs telling me you had stumbled into the lobby; making a complete ass of yourself and that you threw up into a bloody plant pot! Which by the way I have to fucking pay for! I then come in here to find you fucking passed out on the couch with drool hanging from your mouth! I mean Bloss that is no turn on for any man, not matter how hot you are! AND THEN..."

Brick took a breath and I winced at his rant, this isn't good.

"I'm up half the fucking night with you having these violent coughing fits, seriously how you stayed asleep is beyond me! Plus I was worried that you would choke on your own vomit! Seriously Blossom I'm all up for having a drink and getting merry but getting so completely drunk is so not like you!" He finished rant and I pout like a child who was just told off for having candy before dinner.

"I wasn't drunk" I say in a low voice.

"What?" Brick hisses, I glare at him getting out of bed. I wobble slightly on my still stiff limbs, and Brick goes to help me.

"I wasn't drunk! I had one glass of red wine and I had ONE fucking sip of my second glass but it tasted rank so I chucked it! I mean seriously as if I would get that-"

I stop suddenly my eyes widening as my stomach lurched, I pressed my hand tightly to my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked, I shook my head. Shit! My head then began to spin and I could feel the bile quickly rise up my throat.

"Are you going to be sick?"

Before I could give him an answer I sprinted to the bathroom and collapsed over the toilet violently being sick. My throat was burning and tears streamed down my face. I suddenly felt someone pull all my hair back and was rubbing my back, but I didn't pay much attention as I was actually quite amazed at the amount of food that had been in my stomach. I coughed when I thought I was finished and I was breathing heavily.

"Babe I don't mind if you where drunk, but I hate seeing you like this" Brick knelt down beside me sincerely. Now I know we have our arguments every now and then, but Brick really looks after me and does worry.

"I'm. Not. Drunk" I say between breaths but I think he ignores me. He helps me stand up supporting my elbows and guides me over to the sink where I brush my teeth. I close the cupboard and almost throw up again when I see my reflection. I usually take pride in my appearence so when I saw mascara streaks down my cheeks and eye-liner so smudged that I look like a racoon! I was mortified. I gasp running a hand through my sticky hair only for my fingers to get tangled in the red mess. I groan and very childishly stomp my foot.

"What?" Brick ask dumbly

"Look at me Brick! Fucking hell!" I moan, he shrugs his shoulders and I shoo him out of the bathroom at once and jump in the shower. I allow the warm water to glide over my skin before turning the temperature down slightly, loving the feel of the cooler water. I lean against the tiled wall sending a shiver through my body, I closed my eyes and thought back to last night; I know I wasn't drunk I just know it! My vision was really blurry as I tried to recall the events of last night. Okay so Buttercup and Bubbles where dancing I know that for sure, then I saw them two creepy guys and Bubbles dragged me up to dance...

I winced as my headache returned for about a minuet before subsiding. Right then we danced to this really weird (and vulgar) song where beer was thrown all over me. Ugh! I ran an hand through my hair still feeling sticky patches, I quickly washed it and lent back against the wall closing my eyes. Right then I went to the bathroom but not before seeing them...two men... again. Hmmm I then grabbed my stuff... and took a drink of my wine... which tasted 'off'... Oh Fuck.

I switched the shower off and jumped out, I quickly dried myself and got dress in some grey jogging bottoms and a pink tank top pulling my hair up into a messy bun and ran out of the room to find Brick making breakfast (a hidden talent of his.) I halted mid stride as the 'supposedly' delicious smell of pancakes hit me and my stomach twisted again. I did a complete 'U' turn and headed straight back to the toilet.

I walked back out after brushing my teeth feeling completely drained. So help me god when I get a hold of those motherfuckers from the club! Brick turned and his faced twisted in worry.

"Where you sick again?" He asks coming over to me, I nod weakly and rest on him for support. He guides me over to the kitchen and I sit down in the chair.

"Hungry?" He asks me, I shake my head.

"Uh Brick I figured out what's wrong with me"

I watched as his face paled mid-chew through his pancakes, his eyes focused on me; I took a shaky breath and explained.

"Well you see last night there where these two huge guys! They looked like they where looking for someone and then they looked at me, so I tried to avoid them but after getting squashed on the dance floor I walked to the bathroom to see them there looking at me. But when I went back out they had gone and when I took a drink of my wine it tasted really horrible so I didn't drink all of it. But Brick I might be wrong it could have been anyone but I think they spiked my drink last night." I explained the whole situation quickly and watched Brick for his reaction, he was perfectly still until...

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed he stood up and began pacing the kitchen.

"Why didn't you call me!" He yelled.

"I was going to but I thought I could handle it!"

"Well obviously not! Blossom do you understand how fucking lucky you are? Anyone could have taken advantage of you when you was 'staggering' home... AND what would have happened if you had drank all of the wine huh? You could have been raped or kidnapped or DEAD! Blossom dead!"

I rarely see him this angry and I always feel rather intimidated when he is, I wrap my arms around my body feeling my eyes well up with tears. Oh great, now I'm crying. Brick stops and looks at me his features instantly softening as he rushes to my side. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"Blossy I've told you before, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you" I grab his shirt tightly sobbing into it. He kisses the top of my head. "But your okay now, right?" He says looking down at me, I nod and tilt my head up to kiss him.

"Much better" I say dreamily, Brick kisses me again deepening the kiss adding much more passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and push him backwards and keep going until we enter our room and Brick kicks the door closed with his foot.

* * *

_Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock_

I growled in my throat and poked my head out from under the duvet.

_Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Brick, someone is at the door" I groan.

"Leave it" He says from beneath the sheets.

_Knock-Knock-BANG-BANG_

"Brick go answer the door" I say, he pokes his head up his red hair sticking up from all angels.

"Why can't you?" He asks

"I'm not dressed!"

"Oh and like I am?" I sit and fume narrowing my eyes at him.

_BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG_

"Coming!" I yell

"Good off you go" Brick says, I reach over the side of the bed and grab something. I pull it up and launch Brick's boxers at his face.

"Answer the door" I say in a low voice.

"Oh come on! You say it in a voice like that, then make me leave! That is some serious cock-teasing right there!" He moans, I roll my eyes.

"Okay I'm going" He says in a mocking voice, he leaves the room and I pull the covers around my bare chest and listen to who's at the door.

"Brick! my god I thought you where dead, I've been stood out there for ages!"

Butch. Without a shadow of a doubt, I hear him come in and sit down.

"Sorry Brick I tried to make him leave, but he was so sure you where ignoring him"

Boomer. What are my brother-in-laws doing hear? I look around the bottom of my bed and happily find a pair of shorts. I shove them on and look for a shirt.

"So where is Blossom?" I hear Boomer ask.

"None of your business!" I heard Brick snap.

I find a bra hanging on the end bed post and strap it on and the only shirt I could find was one of Brick's oversized red shirts. I picked it up and shoved it on but when I stood up it covered my shorts making it look like I had nothing on underneath. Great.

I walked timidly into the kitchen and saw Butch and Boomer eating the left-over pancakes. Ew.

"Hey Blossom!" Boomer happily greeted me before eyeing my 'shirt' and smirking.

"Hey"

Butch looked from Brick to me, back to Brick then back to me. His mouth then made an 'O' shape and a smug smirk graced his face.

"I guess we interrupted-"

"Butch why are you hear?" Brick snapped hitting him on the back of the head.

"Dude! It's my effin wedding, you said I'm getting ready hear!" He cries, I watch as Brick closes his eyes and sighs.

"Oh yeah, sorry bro I forgot"

"Yeah I bet" Butch says laughing in my direction.

"Well... I best get to your apartment to help get Buttercup ready" I say leaving the room quickly feeling slightly uncomfortable, I heard Butch mutter something and Brick cracking him over the head.

"Fuck off Brick!"

I smile at my family, my strange and slightly mental family and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Ta Dar! :P**

**Okay I need to ask... 'Would you like it if Blossom becomes Pregnant in this story or not?'**

**LET ME KNOW ;)**

**Much love **

**CJR.x**


	4. Buttercup's Wedding

**Helloo! **

**Wow thank you all my wonderful, beautiful and amazing reveiwers!**

**I have had an epic idea so I can't wait to continue this story!**

**Okay for some reason I don't think that this chaoter is my best work =/ but I'll let you decide that :)**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything... and all that jazz**

**

* * *

**

Buttercup's Wedding. I seriously never thought I would see the day, that my tough, feisty sister would be getting wed! I walk up to her and Butch's apartment and tapped on the door.

"Uhhhh not so loud!... Come in..." I heard a weak voice say from the other side of the door, I opened the door slowly to see a mass of blond hair sprawled out over the couch. I close the door and walk round to see Bubble's looking like she was asleep on the couch.

"Bubs?" I ask quietly "You there?" I gently shake her shoulder and she stirs opening her bloodshot eyes.

"Blossom?" She says in a groggy voice.

"I think you over did it last night huh?" I ask her, she nods her head and moans.

"Where's Buttercup?" I ask, surely if Bubble's is in this state Buttercup would be dead or something (always the partier out of the three of us.)

"Shower" Bubbles says with her eyes closed.

Suddenly my stomach lurches again and my head begins to spin.

"I'll-... I'll go make you some- coffee!" I blurt out and make a dash for the kitchen, I luckily make it in time to throw up into the sink. Ew. I rinse my mouth and put my head in my hands. Shouldn't I be feeling better now after my drink being spiked? What the hell is wrong with me? I flip on Buttercup's coffee machine and set myself to work making three lots of coffee.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Blossom DOOR!" I hear Bubbles moan, I roll my eyes and answer the door.

That's funny no one was there, I look both ways down the hall and there was no sign of life... anywhere. I look down and see a brown envelope, ah it must have been the mail-man. A very quick mail-man. I shrugged and picked it up walking back into the apartment, I flipped it over and froze. My name was on it. Scribbled on in red crayon. I look to see Bubbles still half-passed out on the couch and I rush back into the kitchen.

I rip open the top and pull out an A4 sheet, with writing written in red pen.

_I see your still walking. Darn.  
But don't worry I have other ways of ending your pathetic life.  
You think you can screw me over? Guess again Red.  
Remember I'm always watching.  
I will make you pay.  
And watch as you die._

_P.s Have a nice Wedding._

My hands where shaking so much I could barely make out the last line. This was not good, not good at all. Someone is out to kill me and had a very good first attempt. I heard a tap twist and knew Buttercup would be coming out of the shower, I immediately shoved the note in my pocket and made the coffee before joining Bubbles in the living room. I sat down next to her.

"Here" I said gently and handed her the coffee.

"Thanks" She happily took it taking a big gulp.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Buttercup bolted in yelling. I raised my eye brows at my sisters very girlish behaviour.

"Coffee?" I asked, she wrinkled her nose.

"Coffee? Bloss this is my wedding day! We should be drinking vodka and blasting some serious tunes!"

"Do you want to get hammered again?" I quizzed, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Pfft I never get hung-over. Never. Which is one of the best things ever! Now come on... BUBBLES!" Buttercup yelled, Bubbles flinched and winced at the same time.

"Well SOME of us do get hangovers so keep your voice down please!" Poor Bubbles she looked sick as a dog, I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Lightweight" I heard Buttercup mumble, I shot her a 'don't-you-dare' look and she walked to her room.

_2 hours later_

We where in this big hotel Butch and Buttercup had rented out. Bubbles was helping Buttercup with the finishing touches. Buttercup had demanded that she was not going to get married in white and opted for a (very beautiful) green dress. Her shoulder length hair was curled and had very little make-up. All in all she was every bit the blushing bride after Bubbles (yes sweet innocent little Bubbles) making provocative statements about her and Butch's honeymoon. Who knew Buttercup was the embarrassed type?

Me and Bubbles where dressed in light green bridesmaid dress which came just past our knees. Bubbles had her hair hanging freely while my was up in a curly bun (just like my wedding day.) I was sat on a buffet and my mind a million miles away, my leg shaking (it always did when I was nervous, I was thankful my sisters didn't pick up on it though) Who wrote the letter? What have I done? It could have been someone I've arrested recently? But their all still in jail? What if their watching me now? I scanned the room and found nothing out of the ordinary. What if they go after my family? I swear if this person ruin's Buttercup's wedding day I'll kill_ them!_ I wonder if this has happened to Brick? I mean we should have the same enemies right? I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened.

"Knock-Knock" I heard someone say poking their head through the door, a smile cracked my face when I saw my creator and father. The professor. His hair a lightened around the sides and wrinkles had appeared around his eyes which deepen when he smiles.

"Dad!" Me and Bubbles yell, rushing to give him a hug. I barely see the Professor where usually both too busy and the time is always at an inconvenience for one of us.

"My you girls are truly beautiful" He says with a smile.

"Where is Sandy?"Bubbles asked.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention when me and my sisters left to go to university or in Buttercup's case join the police force; The professor and our old kindergarten teacher Ms. Keane became very close. So I guess I wasn't that surprised when they got married and they have been happy ever since.

"Oh she went to go check up on Butch and the others... by the way Mojo has arrived" he said. Although Mojo may not be our biggest fan, credit given to him he does pull it together for his 'sons'. HIM however never makes an appearance anymore.

"Hey dad" Buttercup says, the professor looks around us and beams at Buttercup, rushing over to hug her.

"Buttercup, you look beautiful"

"Aw stop with the mushy-ness crap" Buttercup jokes blushing a brilliant pink. I stifle a giggle at my sisters embarrassment.

"Well is everyone ready?" Bubbles ask, we all nod our heads and walk out the service room. When we get down there we see Boomer and Brick waiting outside the room, I suddenly feel a little lightheaded but I manage to control myself. I walk up to Brick and into his waiting arms, he looks absolutely handsome in his black suit.

"Hey gorgeous" He whispers kissing my head, then kissing my lips. I hold onto him a little tighter when I remember the letter I received. I should tell him, I mean I saw how upset he got when I didn't call him about those two guys. Maybe he knows who it is and can help sort it out.

"Uhm Brick..." I begin talking into his chest.

"Blossy are you okay?" He asks looking down at me.

"Well... you see-"

"It's starting!" Bubbles calls, I inwardly glare at my sister, before Brick lets me go.

"Tell me after okay honey?" He says walking down the aisle with Boomer to join Butch. Bubbles pushes me into a line with her in front and Buttercup behind me, the music starts up and I see a black shadow from the corner of my eye.

Everything seemed to slow down as I turn my head and see the two men from last night, I freeze and my breath hitches in my throat. I can't look away there staring me dead in the eye but I keep an expressionless face.

"Blossom! Go!" Buttercup hisses, I come back to reality and quickly catch up to Bubbles I smile down the aisle gripping my small bouquet a little tighter than needed. As I reach the bottom and stand at the side, I look over and see Brick stood behind Butch looking drop-dead-gorgeous; He winks at me and mouths 'hi' to me I smile and mouth 'hi' back. The music then kicks up again and Buttercup comes down the aisle with the professor, my eyes dart behind her and I catch sight of the two men through a small window. I held their gaze for what seemed like minuets when I was roughly jab in the back.

"What?" I hissed at Bubbles behind me who glared at me and pointed to the alter, I looked back and saw everyone staring at me.

"The rings...?" The priest asks me.

"Oh!" I gasp and rush to them handing Buttercup Butch's ring, she looks at me confused but I refused to meet her gaze, or anyone's gaze for that matter especially Bricks. I quickly look over to the small window and they where gone. Shit!

"You may now kiss the bride"

The room erupted into cheers when Butch kissed Buttercup and I quickly began clapping. They walked down the aisle and I joined Brick afterwards.

"What was that all about?" He asked me his arm tight around my waist. I look up and see the two men closer this time acting as passers by watching the wedding, my eyes widen and I gasp, stopping momentarily. The bald one shakes his head and puts a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. He then crosses a finger across his throat again telling me that if I'm not quiet they would kill. I immediately obeyed.

"What's wrong?" Brick asks

"I- I just feel sick" I lie

"Oh, is that why you where spaced out?" He asks

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to go home?" He asks, oh more then anything! But it's our siblings wedding, I can't.

"Don't be silly I'll be fine" I smiled but he didn't looked convinced.

At the reception everything was running smoothly, Butch and Buttercup had their first dance, cut the cake and the speeches where all out of the way. I was currently sat at the main table watching my family all dancing, my stomach had been in knots so Brick had told me to sit down for a bit.

_Buzzzzz_

I looked down and saw that someone was ringing me on a unknown number, instantly my stomach dropped. I stood up and turned around facing the wall so no one could see my reaction. I flipped open my pink phone. And said nothing.

"Come Here." A direct order was given to me down the phone, my natural instincts kicked in.

"No." I equalled the person's tone of authority.

"I wouldn't question if I where you" They said.

"And why is that?" Suddenly the note I left in my pocket felt like it weighed a tone, I knew who the speaker was on the other end of the phone. It was the person who wanted to kill me.

"Because _darlin' _I have a perfect shot of your green sisters head from here so if you don't come out quietly and casually I'll blow it off. Got It?"

I whirled round and saw Buttercup dancing happily without a care in the world. How dare this bastard threaten her! I snap my phone close and gently walk to the fire exit.

"BLOSS!" I turn around and watch Brick walk over to me. "Come dance babe, you feeling better?" He asks taking my hand.

"Okay, just give me a minuet going to get some fresh air and I'll join you" I smile reaching up to kiss him, he smiles into the kiss and shrugs. "Okay"

I watch him go back to the dance floor longingly knowing that I have to protect my family, I feel my hand twitch to the guns I always have stashed at the side of my thighs and head back out the door.

It was quite and dark, the back of the hotel was defiantly a place you didn't want to get caught in alone. I hear something scratch and I spin around to come face-to-face with a small hand held gun, the barrel directly between my eyes.

"Don't move" Don't have to tell me twice. I look at the podgy man holding the gun and I was weirdly reminded of Danny DeVito.

"Blossom! Having a good time?" Someone with a strong italian accent said. I shifted my eyes from the Danny DeVito doppelganger and saw a lean man walking towards me. His eyes a dull grey and a strong jaw, he had neat black hair slicked back and was wearing a smart grey suit. The two men who I had been seeing around where at either side of him.

"As you have probably guess you smart girl, this is not a social visit" Really? A gun pointed at my brain not social? I kept my sarcasm to myself and remained poker faced.

"You see you owe me a lot of money!" He said slowly

"I don't owe you or anyone anything!" I snap, seriously who did he think he was?

"Oh I think you do" I hissed he came right up to my face. "I was in business with one Princess Morbucks who you so happily sent to jail, meaning I lost millions! However Princess was smart enough to put my money on a back-up system, following on the debt directly to you Mrs. Jojo" He said whispering in my ear. That filthy rotten bitch!

"So I am hear to collect my money... Now!" He ordered.

"And if I don't have it?" I question, he smirks in my face.

"I make you watch as we kill your family" He came so close to me so that our noses where touching an opportunity I was not going to miss. I quickly head butted him in the face and dropped to the floor, hearing the gun fire where my head should have been. I swing my leg round and take out the small man knocking him to the floor. I grab my guns and aim at the two big men from the club. I shot the bald one in the chest and he instantly fell, Brick had taught me how to aim a bullet so that I don't hit any vital organs and kill them. The other guy lunged at me and knocked both of my guns out of my hands. I punched him in the face and ducked when he came at me with his fists, I grabbed his arm and swung myself over his back so that I was behind him. I kick him squarely in the back which sends him to the floor. I run and go to pick up my guns when someone grabs a fistful of my hair and throws me to the floor.

I look up and see the man with grey eyes standing over me.

"Bad move, bitch!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" My head snaps up and in the doorway is Brick, my sisters and in-laws. I sigh in relief and let a smile grace me lips. Brick looks absolutely furious and runs towards the man over me. Suddenly I'm violently yanked up from the floor and he has his hands around my throat, Brick looks angry, livid, worried, scared and murderous all at the same time.

"Now listen to me, I want my money now and if I don't get it you will watch as I squeeze the life out of her-" I quickly counter his movement so I'm now stood facing him but just before I can get away he kicks me in the stomach. Hard. I don't hear him leaving as I collapse to the floor, the wind is knocked out of me and I'm fighting the dizziness.

"BLOSSOM!" I hear 5 different voices yell, I look and see Brick holding me.

"Yes ambulance please, it's an emergency"

"Who was that bastard?"

"What money does he want?"

"The prick interrupted my wedding!"

Eveyone's voice blur into one frantic noise.

"Blossy, stay with me baby okay?" I look at Brick cradling me, and I nod at him my stomach felt like it was being ripped apart. I gasp in pain when I feel something punch me in the stomach I look down and nothing is there.

"What's wrong?" Brick was frantic, and I could feel myself loosing my energy; my head became lighter and my eyes became heavier.

"Help me"

* * *

**Hmmm interesting :D**

**Reveiw and I promise to get another chapter up in the next couple of days!**

**Much love CJR.x**


	5. I Could Tell I Was At A Hospital

**WOW!**

**Thank you so much to all my WONDERFUL, TALENTED AND AMAZING REVEIWERS! Honestly I'm so so so happy you like this story and I'm really glad to come to see your own conclusions, but I hope you will be happy with what you will find out with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**

* * *

**

I could tell I was at a hospital.

I groaned and shifted the numb feeling leaving my body. I opened my eyes and saw needles sticking out of me and monitors hung around the fairly large room.

"Ugh" I moan at my banging headache.

"Ah Mrs. Jojo your awake" A cheery doctor said coming into my room.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well I have some news for you that might be quiet shocking, it's mainly the reason why your here" He said, making no sense.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask

"Would you like your husband here?" He asks, I perk up a little when he mentions Brick.

"He's hear!" I yell but wince at my headache.

"Take it easy and yes he is, he hasn't left your side until now to use the bathroom. Your sisters, parents and in-laws are hear too" He explained, he then started taking the needles out of me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask

"Only a day I assure you" He says with a smile. My door opens and Brick rushes in.

"Blossom!" He cries and rushes to my bed, he kisses me on the lips then all over my face.

"What did I tell you about scaring me like that!" He says, I blush.

"Sorry" I mutter while he kisses me again.

"Ahem" The doctor clears his throat.

"1 minuet" Brick mutters into my mouth, I grin and push him away.

"He has something to tell us" I explain, Brick looks confused and nods taking a seat on my bed.

"Okay well this may come as a shock, to you both but we can confirm that Blossom is pregnant. Congratulations."

I freeze and I saw as Brick's eyes double in size. A baby? Was I capable of having another baby? I was terrified of what the outcome of this would be. This is going to change my life. No mine and Brick's life, what the hell am I going to do? I mean that would explain why I was throwing up more than usual when my drink was spiked- Oh god, since I've been carrying this baby I've been drugged and punched violently in the stomach! I felt tears rush to my eyes, this can't happen to us again.

"However" The doctor continued. See I fucking knew it! Why did he have to tell me in the first place?

"It seems that your child... is more... _advanced_ compared to other babies" He said struggling for the right words.

"What?" Brick asks, I look at him and his face is expressionless.

"I seems that your baby's credentials are far more superior than other infants, after looking back at Blossom's past few days of being drugged and punched it should have triggered a miscarriage. But amazingly your baby is perfectly fine" He finishes.

"It's fine?" I gasp unable to comprehend that my baby was okay.

"I'll give you two a minuet" He says leaving the room. I keep my eyes on the door and jump slightly when Brick puts his hand on my stomach.

"Brick? You okay?" I ask him. He looks at me and I stare into his red eyes. He suddenly has the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He yells, I start laughing and throw my arms around him he hugs me tight and kisses me on the lips with so much passion. I feel tears stream down my face, I pull away and look at Brick.

_Knock-Knock_

I look from behind Brick and see my whole family standing at the door, I motion for them to come in and they all file in silently.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Bubbles asks me

"Never better" I grin at everyone, I look at Brick who is doing the same.

"Hold on... why are you both grinning like weirdo's?" Butch asks narrowing his eyes at us both, I look at Brick who looks back at me. I nod at him.

"Blossom's pregnant" he grins, for some reason when he says it I feel a rush of strength. There was a pause of silence before Bubble's screams.

"OH MY GOSH!" She squeals and throws herself on me, I hear the rest of the group cheer and say their congratulations.

"I'm going to be a grandfather" The professor says his arm around Sandy, I peak to look at him and see tears in his eyes and my heart swells.

"Oh dad" I smile and he walks forward to hug me, he pulls away and I see Boomer grin.

"So that means I'm going to be an uncle?" He asks innocently

"Sure does bro" Brick says patting in on the back.

"Hahaha! That means your gonna be called 'daddy!'" Butch laughs pointing at Brick, I roll my eyes at him and look back at the professor.

"Dad, the doctor said that my baby was more... uhm well he said the word 'superior' but I'm not sure what he meant" And I'm smart, I thought.

He looked at my quizzically and nodded his head. "If you like I could do some tests back home?" He offered

"Are you sure?" Brick asks me.

"Positive, I'm a little worried by what the doctor ment anyway" I explain, Brick puts an arm round me. "Okay babe"

* * *

I'm back in my old home, downstairs in the professors lab. He has just taken a blood sample and stuck (a rather painful) needle into my womb. Brick is at the side of me holding my hand, while the professor is in the other room studying the results.

"Brick..." I say slowly.

"What's wrong?" He asks quickly, Honestly I've never known Brick to be so overprotective. I mean sure he worries a lot about me but bless him, he can go a bit over the top.

"Nothing" I smile and I squeezed his hand reasuringly, I see his shoulders drop that I didn't know he had hunched. Like I said, Bless him.

"Erm well because I'm pregnant now I don't really want to be in the Townsville agency anymore. Well to be honest I've been wanting to quit for some time lately and focus more on my journalism. I missed another deadline." I muttered sadly, I _was_ really thinking about quitting, but having a baby is now the most perfect excuse ever! Brick looks deep in thought and stares at the floor before looking back at me.

"I think that is reasonable, I would have suggested it myself but... why where you thinking about quitting in the first place?" He asks

"Well it always took so much energy out of me and with this new threat I don't want to get involved anymore or harm the baby, I just want to focus on my writing" Brick smiles and nods and looks like he's about to say something when the professor comes rushing in out-of-breath.

"Blossom, Brick you are not going to believe this"

We got into his room and the professor was sitting in front of us with me and Brick looking over his shoulder.

"After detailed tests and analysis, I have found that in your baby's bloodstream it contains none other than chemical X itself!"

"WHAT?" Both me and Brick yell, the professor nods eagerly.

"Yes, after looking over all the results it appears to me that your child could have powers similar to the ones you both lost as teenagers" He continues, I'm speechless. Absolutely speechless. How...Why...How?

"How?" Brick practically reads my mind.

"The only explanation I can come up with is that even though the chemical X is no longer in your bodies _separately_...uhm... 'combined'..." I saw the professor struggle to find the right word to replace the word 'sex' and I see Brick smirk childishly.

"...you where able to re-establish the chemical. Does that make sense?" He asks, I could only nod, I was also quite surprised I wasn't more freaked out than I should be. I suddenly remembered back to Buttercup's wedding after the guy with grey eyes had kicked me in the stomach. I felt something 'punch' me that wasn't there, what if it was...? Surely not, my baby should only be 9 weeks old. There is no way I could feel it... no way.

"Uhm dad"

"Yes sweetie?" He mumbles his chin resting on his fingers and his eyes not tearing away from the screen.

"Well..." I dart my eyes at Brick who's looking at me confused.

"You see after Buttercup's wedding when I was punched in the stomach... and I swear I felt something punch me from..." I pointed to my stomach "in there" I say. Brick's eyes double in size.

"Your joking right?" He says.

"Do you really think I am?" I snap.

"Oh great mood swings already" Brick moans. The professor spins around in his chair.

"Hmm interesting, well what I'll do is -if you like- keep monitoring your progress to make sure that the baby is still able to withstand your body, okay?" he asked, I felt a little more freaked out now and I moved closer to Brick who put an arm around me.

"Don't worry babe, everything will be fine. I promise"

Somehow I wasn't convinced.

* * *

**:O**

**Dun dun dun - man that was lame =/... LOL, wow I'm majorly hyper ^.^**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks! XD**

**Cornelia.x **


	6. It's Been 3 Months

**YEAH! I'm here with a new chapter for you totally awesome people!**

**Thank you SO SO SO SO MUCH! For the reviews! Seriously I'm really glad you like where this story is going! Whoop**

**Right then lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know ;)**

**

* * *

**

It's been 3 months, since I was told I was pregnant and a few things have happened. Like for instants I am no longer a undercover spy for the TUA. Nope. I'm just Blossom Jojo news journalists for the Townsville Edits. At the moment I'm sat at home at my desk writing up the final draft for my article. Since I quit the agency I haven't missed a deadline yet, and thank heavens! I think our new boss Margret Higgins (Mega bitch) was seconds away from firing me before I published by work last month. Margret was admitted the job of editor when my good friend Robin Thomas decided to travel the globe (I think the whole Princess episode freaked her out.) So now where stuck with an hard-faced old hag. Bad times.

Anyway I had just finished typing up my article and I leaned back in the soft swivel round chair. I smiled contently and placed a hand on my stomach where a tiny bump had began to show, I was still able to fit into all my clothes so it wasn't that noticeable...yet. Brick was actually down at TUA now, finishing off some paper work and said he should be home about 5pm. I look at the clock and saw that it read 4:50pm. I let my mind wonder to the day I had to go down to TUA and tell Jackson Johnson about my resignation.

* * *

_I was walking down the brightly lit corridor with Brick holding my hand, we came to a black door with a panel of small buttons and a hand scanner. We both respectively typed in our own numbers and took it in turns to scan our hands. When we were both accepted we entered a room full of computers, monitors, people rushing around, weaponry etc. We easily walked round and went straight up to Jackson's office. It was a small room located at the top of some stairs easily noticeable from the entrance. Brick knocked and a raspy voice from the other side ordered us in._

_We entered and Jackson was hunched over his desk scanning some paper. He didn't look up from the sheets and gestured for us to sit down in the two big leather chairs provided in front of his huge desk. The light gleamed off his head where his hair was thinning and he had taken his light brown smart jacket off and slung it around the back of his chair. His blue shirt had the sleeves rolled up and a big cigar was hanging loosely from his mouth. We where both silent waiting for him to speak first. Everyone was hugely respectful of Jackson because of his short temper and dangerous attitude of 'act now, think later' philosophy (like someone else I know.) _

_The silence had stretched on a bit own and I was beginning to fidget, In my mind I kept going over ways of how Jackson would react. What if he got too angry and fired Brick too? That was my main concern and one of the reasons why I didn't want Brick to come. Brick must have noticed my apprehension and he threw me a meaningful glance. Suddenly Jackson threw his cigar in the trash and cleared his throat, he looked up pushing the (now uninteresting) paper aside._

_"Now, what do you two want?" He asked lacing his fingers together and resting on his arms. I swallowed and immediately looked at Brick for support who gladly took the lead._

_"Well we have some news for you..." He began, I looked back for Jackson's reaction but he was perfectly clam, he nodded for Brick to continue._

_"Well as it happens Blossom is pregnant" Brick says. I suddenly become interested with Jackson's mustard coloured tie and stare at it intently._

_"Is this true Blossom?" He asks me, I look him in the eye showing a very tiny smile._

_"Yes" _

_Jackson smiled and gestured with his hands._

_"Well congratulations! So am I right in assuming that you will not be cooperating with us no longer then?" He asks, I smile back at him._

_"That's right, I just think it's too dangerous and I won't want to leave the baby after it's born." I explain to Jackson who is completely understanding._

_"It has been a pleasure Blossom" He says standing up and holding out his hand, I give him a friendly handshake and smile._

_"Pleasure was all mine" I say politely. Jackson's eyes turn to Brick._

_"So will you be staying?" He asks, I feel slightly worried for a second before Brick grins and relief already rushes over me._

_"Looks that way, lucky you" _

_Jackson grins back "Good. Just don't go knocking up anymore of my best agents. Got it?" He jokes, Brick smirks back as we say our goodbyes and leave his office._

_

* * *

_

I was brought back to reality when the door handle of the front door shakes. I lean forward and look around the wall to see if anyone has come in.

"Hello?" I shout, I receive no reply so shrug it off; must be my hearing. I stand up and walk towards the kitchen to make myself something to eat when I hear the handle rattle again. I rush to the door now certain it isn't my imagination and stare at the handle, I walk to the peep hole and look out and see no one there. I take a step back and look at the door, It could have been people passing and they have knocked the handle, right? I turn to head back to the kitchen when...

_BANG!_

I gasp and spin round as I look at the crack splitting right down the side of the lock on the door, I move slowly towards the door and get about a foot away when another bang sends it flying open. I stumble back and look at 4 men stood in my doorway. I instantly see the small Danny Devito look-a-like from Buttercup's wedding grinning at me, I then see the guy from the club with the buzz cut hair and another lanky guy with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Finally I see cold grey eyes staring right at me with a vengeance.

"Get out of my house!" I yell, I'm about to go and grab my guns but thought about if they got there guns out at me and hurt my baby- My blood ran cold at the thought of harm coming to my baby. So I had to try and not aggravate them. Shit!

"Get her"

Was all I heard when the two tall guys lunged at me, suddenly I feel a weird sensation go up and down my body and I look at the two men as if I could break them. They looked fragile. I felt strong, stronger than I knew I was but my instincts kicked in and as soon as they where close enough; I threw my fists out and punched both of them in the face. The impact of the punches sent them flying back with so much force they broke through my wall! I was stunned and the little fella looked as white as a ghost. I suddenly felt drained and my head bobbed in a dizzy motion, then someone slipped their arms around my waist and shoved a piece of cloth around my mouth and below my nose. My screams where muffled while I inhaled an intoxicating aroma, I felt my eye lids go heavy and I stop struggling my limbs feeling like lead.

I was then taken away.

* * *

Brick's POV

I was driving home in my gorgeous red GT-R with my brother Butch jigging to the radio at the side of me. I had picked him up on the way out of work and agreed he could come over to mine to watch tonight's game. I looked at the clock which read 5:02pm, Blossom was probably finishing off her article. I smiled to myself when I thought of my pregnant wife, I couldn't possibly think of my life getting much better right now, however because Blossom had quit the TUA we are not able to keep up affording our top floor apartment. In the next couple of weeks me and Blossy are going house hunting for a place to raise a family (besides I don't think we want to raise a child in a top floor apartment.)

"So I kicked him in the head, with this sweet roundhouse kick while this other guy tried to punch me in the face; but he wasn't quick enough for me! Oh man I'm starving do you reckon we could order a takeout? By the way Buttercup wanted to tell Blossom she would be coming over soon... Dude! Are you even listening to me?" Butch was rambling on that I slowly turned the volume up on the radio.

"Sure am!" I yelled over the music and smirk when I saw him scowl at me.

I parked up the car and got into the elevator pushing the 23rd floor, Butch got in and leant against the back.

"So daddy-o how's the baby mama doing?" My god, Butch had a wonderful was of wording things.

"She's fine" I replied short and simple.

"So no crazy woman pregnant shit yet then huh?"

I look at him bewildered and shake my head in pity.

"No, no crazy woman pregnant shit yet" I say

_Ding_

The doors open and we freeze.

"You where saying?" Butch says his mouth hitting the floor. There in the middle of my wall was a huge gaping hole! The door also looks like it's been ripped of the hinges, I immediately run inside Butch right behind me.

"BLOSSOM?" I yell, where the fuck is she? My heart was now beginning to hammer a million miles a minuet.

"Dude! Look what I found" Butch yells from the front room, I run back and see him holding a piece of paper.

_Old school I know, but we have your girl.  
The only way you can have her back in one piece is if I get my money!  
I'm owed $30,000,000 and if I don't get i, where gonna fuck her up!  
I'll give you until midnight tonight, like in all the good hostage movies to have my money.  
Pretty little thing you have yourself here mate, I think I'll give her the once over of you  
If you get my drift._

I'll murder him.

I'll fucking kill him.

I stormed into our bedroom and began ransacking the wardrobe. I was vaguely aware of Butch following me as I ripped the lid of a fairly large black box, inside I kept all my guns. The ones that Blossom used had a small pink strip going across the barrel as I stashed them into my jacket. I wasn't really thinking as I loaded myself up with fire power and barged past Butch without a thought. I reached the 'door' now hole when I felt two big arms grab my shoulders and spin me around. I knew I had fire in my eyes by Butch's perplexed expression but he seemed to ignore it.

"Brick what the fuck are you doing? You don't know where she is so how on earth are you going to get her back?" He yelled in my face, I clenched my jaw and controlled my breathing because I was almost certain I would have shot him by now. But he did have a point.

"Camera" I said, Butch knitted his eye brows together while I rushed to the computer on Blossom's desk. I pulled up the CCTV camera program and turned the outside camera back to 4:52pm, me and Butch hunched over watching intently.

Four men came out of the elevator and tried the door handle, it was obviously locked so another guy tried and had no success. They then split into two and stood at the side of the door so if anyone where to open it they wouldn't be seen straight away. One man with black hair pointed to a bulky looking guy and then pointed to the door, the big man nodded and suddenly rammed his whole body into the door. I watched as the door cracked and I could feel my blood boiling. He then smashed into it again and went flying into my apartment. I could just see Blossom's figure and she seemed to shout at the men.

Suddenly two men lunged at her and I froze, I watched as the man with black hair (I gathered as the leader) walked quickly around the back of her while she was looking at the other two. I watched as Blossom then punched both guys in the face and they both flew back through the wall! My jaw hit the floor and me and Butch jerked upright.

"Whoa!" We both said.

Blossom then looked like she was about to collapse and the man who had walked round the back of her grabbed her waist. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I chewed the inside of my cheek to stop myself screaming. He put something in front of her face and her body went limp, the two guys came back through the wall rubbing different body parts while the little guy carried Blossom out. I then switched to the lobby camera and watched as they expertly snuck out a back window, I switch to the car park camera and noted down the silver Audi R8 and quickly scribbled down the number plate. We watched as they shoved Blossom on the back seat and the two big guys climbed into a black jeep. The silver car pulled out and raced left down the road, leading to outer Townsville.

I switched the camera off and turned to Butch, who I could tell he was itching for a fight; I smirked because I was willing to provide him with one. A bloody and violent one at that.

* * *

**Oooooo! **

**I know, I know they end of this chapter is kind of lame, but I just wanted to finish it LOL!**

**Well I think you all know by now... if you review the quicker the next one is! XD**

**Peace! **

**Corenliaa!**


	7. LET ME OUT!

AHHHH! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I haven't updated this or BBYD in YEARS! But I've been soo busy lately! So to make it up to all of you wonderful people I've made this chapter EXTRA LONG! :P

**Also not a lot of reviews of the last chapter :( I hope you all still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sighs***

**

* * *

**

"LET. ME. OUT!"

I screamed at the huge steel door. _BANG BANG BANG BANG! _I wacked my bare hands against the metal repeatedly until they turned red and the dull ache of pain throbbed through them Because I didn't have my powers anymore the pain forced me to stop. I thought back to when I was in my apartment and punched them two guys through the wall; The feeling of strength and power again reminded me of when I was five. However the power drained me and next thing I knew I woke up in this dingy metal cell. The smallest window ever allowed minimal amount of light and the door was bolted shut. I kept on yanking the handle in hope I get another 'power surge' and I can rip it straight off, but all I end up doing is pulling a muscle in my arm. I rub it and lean against the door.

"Let me out" I whisper, my cheek pressing against the cool of the metal calming me slightly. I put my hand to my small bulge and rub it in a soothing manner.

"It's okay baby" I whisper again. Suddenly a lock is released and I jump in shock, I listen closely as footsteps become louder and louder until they stop outside my cell. I hold my breath as the bolt clicks and the door swings open. The man with messy brown hair and brown eyes stares my down but I show no weakness and glare back.

"I think I owe you a beating, for knocking me through your wall" His gruff voice says.

I bite the inside of my cheek to not crack a smile or laugh at the humour in that sentence, instead I remain expressionless.

"I'll knock you through this wall if you lay one finger on me" I counter a steely edge to my voice.

"Pfft, I'd like to see you try you fucking-"

"Del! That's enough." A stern voice commands, who I presume as Del looks to my left and I hear footsteps again. I could try and make a break for it but they could easily over power me and I am NOT willing to allow any harm to come to my baby. Del then walks away until he disappears behind the wall and a new man stands in front of me. I let out a small gasp as I stare into cold grey eyes, I clench my jaw and ball my hands into fists.

"Now now Mrs. Jojo is there any need for such hostility?" He asks in his thick accent, which I am now realising sounds Russian.

"Let. Me. Go" I say again, The man snorts a laugh.

"And let you go running to the police? I don't think so bitch"

I growl under my breath wishing so much I had my powers back.

"Now come with me, if you don't I'll make sure that runt your carrying dies"

I freeze and my blood runs cold, I feel the colour drain from my face and I feel like I want to collapse. How the fuck does he know? How dare he threaten my baby!

"Now! Blossom"

I jump out of my thoughts at his command and I have no choice but to follow. I leads me out of the room with Del behind me, probably to make sure I don't make a break for it. He leads me into a large conference room with the table pushed to the back wall and a single chair in the middle.

"Sit."

The man commands and I grudgingly obey.

"What is going on? And who the fuck are you?" I order sick of remaining naive. The man with grey eyes chuckles as I see more men loom out of the darkness.

"My my you really do define the term 'fiery redhead don't you?" He says in a creepy voice, my skins feels like its crawling at his tone.

"My name is Milo and you are in big trouble"

I cock an eyebrow out of curiosity, I still have no clue as to what is going on but out of circumstances I remain quiet.

"Look love, I worked very closely with a certain Princess Morbucks the very women YOU locked away! I had invested hundreds into her resources that would turn my hundreds into millions!" Milo rants I see his cold eyes glaze over and he looks like he is staring into space. I feel the tension in the atmosphere tighten and I become very aware of my surroundings, however my curious natures over rules my actions.

"What resources did you need from Princess?"

Milo's head snaps up and he stares directly into my pink eyes, I suddenly feel very small under his intense gaze like I've re-opened a wound, however as serious his expression was he changes to a more nonchalant mood in an instant.

"Well I'm going to kill you anyway, you won't do anything while your knocked up so you will be no use to me..."

I grip the chair tighter and I feel my fingers moulding into the steel with the little strength I receive. Milo doesn't seem to notice and continues.

"Have you ever heard of the drug 'Fulton' or 'Ferra'?" He asks me walking closer, I shake my head. I feared I would say something to provoke him so I remained tight lipped.

"Of course not! It is a brand new class A drug I am exporting, costing $110 a piece. Princess Morbucks had the resources and scientists to create my drug... do you see what I'm getting at?" Milo ask sarcastically, I don't respond as we walks closer his eyes never meeting mine. When he get close enough he looks around before pulling a small gun from his trouser pocket. He bends down so he is face-to-face with me. I feel a cool metal touch my temple slightly and I don't need to look to know he's tapping his gun on my head.

"You are a pretty little thing love... and its a shame your pretty little brain isn't going to help you now-"

_SMASH!_

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"TARGET SIGHTED!"

"GET DOWN!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

In a flash the scene changed, Milo backed away from me horrified as police flew in from windows and doors surrounding Milo and his men. I snap my head around and see Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, Butch and Brick walking through the door.

I leap from my seat and jump into his arms, tears streaming down my face. Brick buries his head into my hair and I hold onto him tight.

"Blossom" He whispers when he puts my feet onto the floor.

"I swear to god Blossom I'll make you fucking pay!" Milo screams.

* * *

**Brick POV**

I jump into my car and start the engine, blocking out any type of distractions (at this moment in time the distraction being Butch.)

"Look dude just... lets... figure this out, your gonna' get killed if you jump in feet first and even then I'm sure Blossom would go mad with you!" He yelled, I took a deep breath, firstly to restrain myself from ringing his neck and secondly to ponder his words. He was right (surprisingly) I couldn't barge in guns blazing without a plan. And I should know that!

I felt my car bob as Butch jumped in.

"Well what do you propose?" I ask sarcastically.

"Let's see the prof, he might know what to do."

Another smart thing from Butch? What is happening to the world?

I held a moody look on my face as I drove to my father-in-laws house on my little brothers command. I kept a tight grip on the wheel thinking back to how if i had my powers the steering wheel would have snapped by now. My mind kept wandering to Blossom. Was she okay? Was the baby okay? Was she safe? Was she scared? Where was she? How the fuck did she blow a hole in our wall? What is she do-

"Dude! Where hear!" Butch yelled, I shook my head as I drove past the professors house, and turned around and pulled up outside. Butch took the lead and knocked on the door (yes we can be polite.) Buttercup answered, worry evident on her stern face; Butch had obviously called her and filled her in on the situation. I walk into the spacious house and see the professor, his wife and Bubbles and Boomer there as well.

"How did you two get here?" Butch asked my unspoken thoughts

"We came round for lunch when Buttercup came racing in" Bubbles explained

"She's told us everything" Boomer finished.

I sat down in the spare chair and rested my arms on my legs.

"So what do we do?" I ask in a low voice.

"Well I think we should go down to my station, the police might know the registration of the car!" Buttercup said.

"But what if this guy has a vendetta against Blossom? Surely involving the police will make matters worse" Boomer countered. I put my head in my hand and clenched my other fist, I breathed deeply to calm myself. Which didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"Uhm dad, can't you do anything?" Bubbles asked quietly,the professor cleared his throat and shifted on the couch.

"Well when you girls where younger and fighting crime I had personal trackers installed onto you all, in fear something like this might happen..." The atmosphere in the room instantly lifted, I looked up and started my father-in-law dead in the eyes while Butch was fist pumping the air, hoping to get a fight soon.

"However..." And just like that, that small piece of hope was ripped from me. "When you lost your powers I took them out because you just wanted to be like normal little girls, I'm very sorry"

I wasn't mad at him, it is his daughter and grandchild too. Fuck! Every time I think of the baby it just makes this situation ten times worse! GAH! What the hell do I do? I could feel my temper rising and I was about to snap, I think my brother guessed that too because Butch quickly intervened.

"Maybe we should go to the police, just for their help and then we take care of the rest?"

I heard a chorus of agreements and I looked up, everyone was looking at me for an answer, to take charge, to lead. "Okay, but lets be quick."

We arrived at the station in 10 minuets and Buttercup led us straight to the CCTV unit, the specialists there where able to receive the footage from my house and record down the car and registration. They then looked through the town's CCTV footage from a similar time to see if the car passed. They where scanning through the flicking pictures when we caught it. "THERE!" Practically everyone in the room yelled. We huddled round and watched the car drive down the main road and then flicked onto another camera as the car turned and crossed throughout the town. It then came to a stop and what looked like an office block. We couldn't make out the name as the picture was blurry and too far away but the specialists where able to give us directions to the place.

I grabbed the paper and thanked the men before heading to the door.

"Agent Brick!" I screwed up my face in frustration and turned around to see my boss Jackson Johnson. "What are you doing here?" He asked, I knew I would have to tell him, he was probably hear to discuss crime rating with the chief of police anyway.

"Blossom was kidnapped and I'm off to get her back" I explain quickly and rather frustratingly. Jackson seemed to be thinking.

"I'll get you some back up"

"That's really not needed" I explain

"Look Blossom was one of my best agents, I want to help" He used that tone when 'he doesn't take no for an answer' I slump my shoulders and sigh. Maybe more help would make things easier and better.

"Thanks"

Half an hour later and we where all outside the office blocks where Blossom was being held. We shuffled in easily with some teams going around. Boomer covered all the camera so we wouldn't be seen by anyone and we continued on our way. I was with my siblings and their partners, Jackson and some agents walking down what looked like the main corridor.

_"Of course not!..."_

We all froze at the sudden voice that sounded VERY close, I looked round my gun held tightly in my hand and quietly walked to where the voice came from. There where two big double doors with slanted windows, I peeked in and my heart stopped. There sat on a chair was a gun to her head was my wife. My blood was boiling and I clicked my gun ready. "Stop him" someone hissed and I suddenly felt two pairs of arms around me restraining me.

"What the fuck?" I hissed, but Butch and Boomer held me firm.

"Wait for the position!" Jackson hissed, he had a walkie talkie in his hands waiting for the 5 teams to confirm their positions.

"Position 1 ready"

"Position 2 ready"

"Position 3 and 4 ready"

"_Your a pretty little thing love..." _I clenched my jaw and sprang away from my brothers.

"Position 5... READY!"

_"and its a shame your pretty little brain isn't going to help you now-"_

I kicked the door open and shot two guys straight away, the teams smashed through the doors and windows agents spreading around the room and restraining men, My eyes landed on Blossom who sprang from her chair and jumped into my arms. I held her tight and could feel her tears dripping onto my shirt. I burry my head into her hair and breath in, which calmed me down knowing she was safe in my arms. "Blossom" I whispered.

"I swear to god Blossom I'll make you fucking pay!" Milo screamed.

I look at him fire burning in my eyes, I feel my hand twitch towards my gun but Butch has a more appropriate comeback.

"Whatever douche bag!" Butch yells.

I feel Blossom move around me so she can't see him, Jackson walks over.

"Mrs Jojo, I thought I was correct in assuming that you where not to participate in anymore assignments? And hear you are unwillingly assisting in the capture of one of the countries most wanted criminal teams! Well done." He congratulated her.

"Thanks, but I'm tired I really just want to go home" She says, I scoop her into my arms and she rests her head onto my chest, I see her rub her stomach and I assume the baby is okay. My chest feels lighter at this thought as we began to walk out of the building, but before she falls asleep I whisper...

"By the way sweetie... You owe us a new wall."

* * *

**N'aww hehe! **

**REVIEW!**

**Ciao!**

**CJR.x**


	8. Another 3 Months

**Hey! Sorry about the long update! I've been working on BBYD!**

**Thankies to my amazing, beautiful and talented reviews WAHHOO! This is for you guys. Lets say 5 reviews for the next chappie? YEY! ^.^**

**Okay, Fairly long and my apologies for the messy ending I just wanted to finish this chapter! :O**

**Also MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR 2011!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Another three months has gone by and I was so excited, me and Brick where going to an ultra sound appointment today, and we get to see our baby for the first time!

I had completely erased the previous months from my memory because I don't want anything to remind me of Milo and his 'crew'. Brick has barely left the house since I came back, and if he really does have to leave he makes sure that either one of his brothers or my sisters are hear with me. I mean yeah he's only looking out for me, but god damn it! I hate it when he comes over all overprotective! I take a deep breath to stop myself from going mad from being inside all the time.

On the bright side, I've been meeting all my deadlines for the Townsville Edits! Dexter has backed off considerably since I became pregnant and is now harassing some poor girl on the fifth floor! Jackson Johnson kindly paid for me and Brick to have a new wall fitted but me and Brick have literally just found a new little house that is perfect for us. We are moving in in the next couple of months, so I'm super excited about that too! That would explain why our tiny apartment has empty boxes hanging around.

I heard Brick from the other room and I turn the volume up a bit on the TV, I'm sat at home on the couch flicking meaninglessly through the channels. Brick was in the bedroom quickly finishing off some paper work from a recent case. I rested my head on the cushion and closed my eyes.

I thought back to the previous time we went to a baby scan but unfortunately the monitor was out of order, so we couldn't see him/her but we where assured that he/she is fine.

I thought back to recent tests from the professor and when we found out that the baby has super powers just like me and Brick had when we where younger. However because my body is just like any other human beings now, whenever the baby stretches or kicks me it really knocks the wind from my lungs; and can sometimes hurt.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Oh come on! You know I HATE crappy reality shows!" Brick whined from the side of me. We where sprawled out on the couch and I had just put on a singing talent show. The 'singer' on the screen looked in their mid forties, he was slightly over weight and his hair was seriously thinning. He grinned a toothy grin to the camera and started to sing._

_It sounded like screeching and the guy thought he was really good! I burst out laughing while Brick narrowed his eyes at the screen._

_"SEE! He can't even sing! Seriously Blossy you watch some crap... now come on! the big football game is on tonight" I turned to face him and cocked an eyebrow._

_"Brick Jojo, I am your pregnant wife... now if you want to take this away from me... after being... stuck inside all day... well..." I had over dramatised the entire thing, I made my bottom lip tremble and had my hand on my chest. I had even made tears come to my eyes!_

_I caught it as Brick eyes softened and in a milli-second I let my act slip by letting a tiny grin catch the corner of my mouth. Brick immediately dived for the remote and we began trying to pull it out of each others grasp. "You little lair! And to think for a second I actually believed you... you've gotten better Bloss" he grinned, but I was still using all my strength to pull the remote out of his hands. Brick suddenly yanked it from my hands and quickly flipped channels to the football game. I huffed and jumped into his lap my legs at either side of his so I was practically straddling him._

_"Give it!" I ordered and Brick grinned._

_"That's it you are so bringing this attitude to the bedr-"_

_"BRICK!" I yelled playfully and went back to trying to grab the remote. Suddenly I felt a sharp painful jab to my stomach. I gasped and my eyes went wide, Brick had froze and his eyes where wide too he had his hands in the air with the remote still out of my reach._

_"What the fuck was that?" He said in a low voice still in shock. I quickly climbed off him and sat back in the couch breathing deeply. I had really felt like someone had punched me, Brick was over me in an instant._

_"What's wrong? Are you OK? Are you hurt? Blossom speak to me!" Brick yelled, I looked him in the eyes and grabbed his hand._

_"The baby just kicked" I said, Brick looked shocked before a huge grin swept over his face, but then was covered with worry all at the same time._

_"Did it hurt?" He asked, I barked a laugh and laid my head on the couch._

_"Like hell! But he or she is very strong so it's to be expected" I say, Brick looks beside himself and I know he thinks he's putting me through this._

_"Look Brick, I couldn't be happier the kicking is a good sign it just means that our baby wants us to know their there! You know? Like a little hello?" I says squeezing his hand, Brick shifts his eyes to look at mine and manages a small smile._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah" I smile, I pull him into a hug and I feel him rubbing my stomach; I smile wider and pull back to kiss him. He then pulls me down so I'm lying with him on the couch and drapes and arm around my waist protectively. He then grabs the remote and flicks the channel back over to what I was watching._

_"I'm going to take his little kick as a sign he wanted to listen to really bad singing instead" Brick murmurs into my ear. I smile. Happy and content snuggling into my husband's chest._

_

* * *

_

"Come on Blossy we haven't got all day!"

I was snapped from my thoughts when Brick walked through grabbing the keys and his phone, I heaved myself off the couch and put my coat on.

"Come on!" Brick moaned.

"Brick, we have an hour and a half yet what's the rush?" I laughed, I walked out of the door while Brick locked it.

"I just want to see my little lad that's all" Brick said, I smirked and walked into the lift.

"And what makes you so sure it's a boy?"

Brick shrugged and held my hand. The door opened as we hit the bottom floor, and we where met with a whack of cold air. Well it was November. We stepped out of the lobby and the sidewalk was coated in ice, I gripped Brick's hand tighter. I hated Ice, I was always uncoordinated but Ice made my life 10 times worse! I heard Brick stifle a laugh and I glared.

"Can we take the car?" I asked.

"Car's in for a service, sorry Blossy but where walking"

"WHAT?" I stopped and yanked him back looking at him wide eyed. Brick looked confused.

"Brick I can't walk all the way to the doctor's!" I practically screeched, Brick looked really amused and continued walking with me trailing behind.

"It's not that far" Brick called over his shoulder, I caught up so we where walking side by side our fingers laced together.

"You know if I fall, the baby might get hurt" I said pulling out the big guns. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Blossom our boy has super powers I'm sure if you fall he will be fine" Brick said full of confidence.

"Seriously? What if she's a girl?" I say completely ignoring his original intent. Brick shrugs again and grins.

* * *

15 minuets later

We where just walking into the doctors office, Brick was walking behind me a bellowing laughing rumbling through his body. I stomped ahead my cheeks red and puffy and marched up to the desk, where a small plump old woman sat.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked me. I had a face like thunder and tried to make sure my glare wasn't that intimidating.

"I have a appointment for a ultrasound appointment" I say my teeth grinding together.

"Okay... name please?" She asks, clicking away on her computer.

"Blossom Jojo" I say through my teeth.

"Uhh uh and do you have any friends or relatives with you today?" she asked her eyes scanning the computer in front of her.

"No." I say simply, the woman looks up, when someone appears at the side of me

"What she means to say is yes" Brick says flashing a charming smile, I glare at him and turn in a huff to sit on the cold metal waiting chairs.

"Is she okay?"I heard the receptionist ask Brick, I didn't even look and just stared out of the window. I can not believe Brick laughed at me! I mean I slipped and all he did was laugh! What an in-conceded little bast-

"Hormonal pregnant lady, what do you expect?" Brick sighs, I grind my teeth together and narrow my eyes. I feel my skin getting colder but I stare outside to the passing traffic ignoring the sensation.

"So how are you in relation to Ms. Jojo?" she asks, Brick laughs.

"It's 'Mrs' and I'm her husband... the baby daddy" He chuckles, for some reason my mood drops and I feel really cold. I don't really hear anything and watch as snow begins falling outside, becoming heavier and heavier.

"Hey Blossom... Bloss? You okay?" My eyes are still wide and I snap them to look at Brick, I release a breath and I suddenly re-heat. I look around to see everyone looking outside.

"What's everyone looking at?" I ask, Brick looks confused and points outside, I turn and see a blizzard out the window. I let out a small squeak and my hand flies to my lips.

"Opps" I mumble, Brick turns and looks at me his eye brows knitted together then widen in realisation.

"You did that!" He hisses.

"Don't blame me! It was your darling baby boy hear!" I say back innocently, pointing to my stomach. Brick opens his mouth as if to say something when we are called in to the doctors room.

"Ahh Mr and Mrs Jojo, how are we? Well I hope" The doctor asks, he was a middle aged man with grey thinning hair and round glasses.

"Great" Brick says.

"Okay" I mumble, I then remember I'm about to see my baby and butterflies flood my stomach I grin and take my big coat off and hang it on the hanger.

"Well Blossom lets get you on the bed and if you would lift your shirt up that would be great" He asks, his eyes scanning over a file with my name on. Brick helps me on the bed and I pull my shirt up showing my bump, I lie back and roll my head to look at the monitor the doctor is setting up. I feel Brick lace his fingers through mine and I turn to look at him, he's grinning his mischievous smirk and I mirror him.

"Okay Blossom this might be a bit cold..." I hear a wheezing noise and ice cold liquid is squeezed onto my stomach. I jump and tighten my grip on Bricks hand.

"Easy" I hear Brick hiss, it was so quite however I had to strain to hear him. I look at my hand in his and forgot I sometimes became too strong. I released my grip immediately and apologised.

"Don't worry baby" He grinned putting his hand back in mine and kissing the back of it.

_'Shot through the heart and your to blame, darlin' you give love a bad name...'_

Brick suddenly starts patting his pockets down trying to find the source of the ring tone, I look at him my eyes wide, why the hell has he brought his work phone? Brick finds the tiny gadget and flicks it open.

"I'm busy" Is all he says before snapping it shut, he mumbles a sorry and stuff it back in his pocket. I was so focused on Brick I didn't register the doctor rolling over my stomach until he told me.

"And there is your baby"

I look to my right and Brick cranes his neck to see. I gasp and smile looking at the tiny picture on the monitor. "Whoa" I heard Brick, my smile is so big I feel like it's splitting my face but I don't care. Even though the picture was fussy my baby was perfect. I felt a rush of love flood my body and I vowed I would protect him/her forever.

"Can you tell what it is yet?" Brick asked before me, I had never seen him so excited he had a sparkle in his beautiful blood red eyes. The doctor ran the roller over a few times.

"Well there sat in a awkward position but from what I can see I pursume it's a little boy. Congratulations."

"WAH HOO!" Brick hollers, He grin and tears pool my eyes as I look at my little boy. I look at Brick who looks as if he's been given the greatest gift ever (well to be fair he just has.) Our eyes meet and I smile. Our lips meet and we kiss passionately.

The doctor packs up all of his equipment and says that we should come back for a check up in 2 weeks, he also hands us 7 photocopies of the baby. I thank him and we head out into the now ankle deep snow.

"So a boy, who would have thought?" I say grinning, Brick looks at me with a cheeky expression.

"Told ya" He says winking, we began walking when his god damn work phone blares again.

"For the love of- Hello?" Brick yells down the phone, he looks at the sky with a frustrated expression. I flick through the collection of photos taking my time to look at him. I was brought out of my thoughts by Brick's yelling.

"FINE! I'm on my way!" Brick snaps his phone shut "Stupid fucking-"

"Brick!" I say, He turns and faces me apologetically.

"Look some newbie has messed up an assignment in Canada and I have to go and sort it out, I'm real sorry Blossy" He says taking my hands, I don't blame him I totally understand, I mean I used to do the same it's his job.

"It's okay"

"Bloss, I think Buttercups in I'll take you there if you want?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck. I roll my eyes.

"Brick I'm a big girl don't worry!" I say but he doesn't look convinced.

"For my own peace of mind babe?" He pleads and I strongly stand my ground.

"... You could show her the baby pictures?" Shoot. He's totally got me there, I let my shoulders slump and he knows he's won and a grin spreads across his face.

"Fine"

* * *

_**'If I don't see ya through the week, I'll see ya through winda!' - Keith Lemon**_


	9. I arrived at Buttercup's

**Hey Hey Hey! :)**

**Only four reviews? :( Corny not a happy bunny folks!**

**But thanks you to the people who have! :) and to everyone who has read my story I hope you all had a good christmas!**

**lovecomyes17 - Thank you! Same to you too**

**animeskullgirl16 - Aww thank you!**

**canzie - wow thank you very much, but excuse this chapter I think it's rather poor =/**

**its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - Thanks! Btw I love your stories! :D**

**So yeah I wanted to get another chapter up to help push this story along a bit so it's not my best work, I have tried! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**

* * *

**

I arrived at Buttercup's house easily enough.

"Right I won't be long, love ya!" Brick called before jogging towards downtown Townsville. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, I wasn't 4 years old I could handle myself and I didn't need a personal babysitter! I turned around and knocked on Buttercup and Butch's apartment door it was silent for a moment until I heard a few crashes and curse words before I heard my sister shout.

"BUBBLES GET THE DOOR!"

I rose an eyebrow, Bubbles was hear? I wonder why? 5 seconds later my blond sister answered the door and boy did she look worse for wear! Her usually immaculate hair was up in a sloppy bun, her make-up was smudged and her baby blue eyes where bloodshot.

"Hey Blossom" She croaked forcing a smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded but she didn't answer instead she stood aside and let me in, she closed the door and faced me her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Butch went on one of his 'special' hits 2 nights ago and hasn't come back, Boomer left last night to help him but now I can't reach him" Bubbles explained her eyes filling with tears just then Buttercup barged in, in a similar state to Bubbles. Blood shot eyes, messy hair etc.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" She said in a low murderous voice, I knew Buttercup didn't like how Butch was so involved with high society crime but as long as he didn't harm innocent people she usually turns a blind eyes. On the conditions that he always calls her and she knows where he is. What I can't understand is why Boomer has gone to help?

"If he's on a hit, why has Boomer gone?" I asked, Bubbles shrugged.

"He wanted to help is brother I guess, but now I can't get a hold of him!" She wailed.

"Don't you guys know anything?" I asked

"All we know is that Boomer text Bubbles saying Butch is in trouble in Canada but that's it" Buttercup sigh. I froze. Canada? Like Canada where Brick said he was going Canada? I suddenly understood why Brick took the assignment.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" I copied Buttercups exact phrase, my sister both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Brick has gone too" I said.

"Oh no!" Bubbles squeaked, but I wasn't worried about Brick I knew he would be fine, just pissed he didn't tell me it was to help his brother. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see a text from the man himself.

_I'm helping Butch(that was what the phone call was really about)  
figured I'de tell you before Buttercup did...  
I know what your moods are like...  
Brick x_

I let a growl build in my throat before tossing my phone on the couch with force. My sisters looked at me expectantly but I ignored there stares instead I focused on more interesting matters.

"So who wants to see their nephew?"

A couple of hours later and a few bottles of wine (apple juice in my case) we where all chilled out on Buttercups couch.

"I'm bored" Bubbles moaned from the side of me.

"Why don't we do karaoke?" Buttercup said an evil glint in her eyes, I cocked an eyebrow and a smirk pulled the corner of my lips. I looked over at Bubbles who looked excited so I nodded my head. Buttercup jumped up and set up the equipment while Bubbles helped me up off the couch.

"What to sing, what to sing..." Buttercup muttered flicking through the collection on music on the screen.

"Perfect!" She grinned and passed me and Bubbles a microphone.

"Let's go girls!" Buttercup sang

"Come on."

I grinned at my sisters and thought 'what the hell!'

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout" I sang happily

"No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time" Bubble joined in laughing

"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun" Buttercup sang

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!" we all yelled

* * *

"Dude that is the last time I save your ass!" Brick yelled at Butch. The three brothers where currently walking towards Butch's apartment and arguing over having to come and 'rescue' Butch, although he viciously denies he was rescued.

"I didn't need fucking saving!" Butch growls, Boomer simply rolls his eyes tired of the stress.

"Whatever"

"Look lets just get the girls and go home" Brick says" Oh by the way you guys are going to have a nephew" Brick grins. Boomer and Butch stare at him wide-eyed before Butch fist-pumps the air cheering.

"BOOYAH! Pay up bro a bet's a bet!" Butch cheered at Boomer his hand extended, Boomer let out a defeated sigh but had a small smile on his lips. Brick watched as Boomer handed Butch a 20.

"You where betting on my child's gender?" Brick asked

"Yep and I won! Knew it would be a boy, Brick has too much testosterone" Butch snickered and winked, Brick whacked him over the head and carried on walking with Boomer laughing.

* * *

"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town" Buttercup sang, she jumped onto her coffee table kicking magazines out of the way. Her eyes where closed as she took another swig of wine.

"We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun" Bubbles wasn't in much of a state as Buttercup but she started dancing around in the open space, pretending she was performing to a full area.

I decided that once I have my baby I won't have chance to have fun like this for ages! So I climbed onto the couch and held my mic high and sang loudly while my sisters cheered me on.

"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!"

* * *

"Do you guys hear that?" Brick asked turning back to look at his brothers.

The steady beat of music was filtering down the hall and the sound of three women singing could be heared.

"Oh my god! They aren't doing karaoke!" Butch grinned.

They got to the door and Brick turned the handle and walked in.

* * *

"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)"

"Oh they are!" I heard Boomer laugh, I spun round (a little too quickly) as my foot slipped off the side of the couch. I felt myself loose balance braced myself for a fall, I heard Brick shout my name in alarm and shut my eyes. However I never felt the ground, I couldn't feel anything so I opened my eyes slowly to see me floating in mid-air! I shifted my eyes to see Brick halfway to me with his arms extended and his eyes wide. Everyone in the room didn't move and just stared at me, I was begin to freak out and I slightly moved my leg. It was then I was gently placed back on the floor.

"Well... that was a close one" I said hoping to lighten the mood. I was suddenly wrapped in a massive hug by Brick.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear I nodded and he pulled back to look at me his face was full of worry.

"You know if you keep worrying your going to go prematurely grey" I laughed, he gave me a lopsided grin and kissed my nose.

"I see you girls had a good time" Butch said picking up a empty bottle of wine, I sat back down on the couch with Brick.

"This is going to be interesting" I sigh, Brick looked at me confused.

Buttercup seemed to register that Butch was back as did Bubbles. Bubbles squealed and threw herself at Boomer only to then pull back with a look of murder on her soft features.

"Actually we better get going" I say quickly, Brick helped me to my feet and we (for lack of better words) legged it. We where halfway down the hallway when we heard...

"BUTCH!"

"BOOMER!"


	10. It's the final 3 months

**AHHHHHHHHHH! I survived!**

**Would you all believe me if I told you I nearly fell off the edge of the earth and died! *Chorus of 'NO's'* Darn it! But yeah SO sorry it has taken me far too long to update! :O thank you to ALL my AMAZING reviewer's!**

**1000GreenSun: I know! But this chapter may surprise you! XD**

**lovecomyes17: Hehe yeah Buttercup rocks! I love her 'take-no-crap attitued :P**

**SailorCC: Thanks! Oh sorry I forgot to put that on! It was Shania Twain - Man I Feel Like A Woman! Classic!**

**canzie: BLOSSOM FLEW! XD Thought it would be epic to add in ;) well Butch and Boomer where naughty! haha**

**animeskullgirl16: yeah I wanted Blossom to let her hair down after the kidnapping :) my apologises it was Shania Twain - Man I Feel Like A Woman**

**KeroNya: Haha I thought so too ;) haha that would be quality! but I think I'll leave what happened to them to the imagination (so the object fall asleep thing could have happened! O.O) Glad you like it!**

**graceypooh: Hehe glad people liked that ;) I know! XD They are so in the dog house!**

**ppgrulz123: Oh it's okay as long as you liked it! Ahh you might be surprised in this chap then! boys will be boys with their betting ways! haha I thought the karaoke party added a bit of life to the story so it wasnt all doom and gloom :) well... they should learn not to piss ex-powerpuff'f off! lol Thanks chick!**

**its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: haha glad you liked it! :)**

**Anyway on with the SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! *cries***

**

* * *

**

It's the final 3 months and my due date was 2 weeks away. We had moved into a simple house near city (so me and Brick can still easily commute to our careers) and we have just finally finished the nursery for the baby. Ever since we found out I was having a boy Brick has been on such a high, he goes round saying all the things their going to do together and what he's going to grow up to be; kind of cute really but something doesn't feel right.

Oh! Nothing in a bad way let me assure you but call it mother's intuition, something seems off...

I push my quires aside and turn over in bed. At this moment it's 2:24am and I'm still wide awake! Brick has been out on assignment for the past week and says he should be home tomorrow. Maybe I'm anxious about seeing Brick again, I mean before he left we got into a blazing row...

* * *

_"For fuck sake! Do I have 'skivvy' tattooed to my forehead?" Brick screamed, I could feel myself going red and my temper rising._

_"Brick! I'm only asking you to make dinner!" I yelled back_

_"And doing the dishes and the ironing and the decorating, cleaning the new house! I don't have fucking superpowers anymore Blossom!"_

_"Well why don't YOU try being pregnant!"_

_"Don't pull the pregnant lady card Blossom I'm not having any of it!"_

_I gritted my teeth and my hands where in fists, my moods where not helping and I kept getting more frustrated._

_"For once in your life stop thinking about yourself and help me!" I screamed, Brick looked like he was going to say something but caught himself before he started and shut his mouth._

_"I'm leaving before I say something I regret" He said in low dark voice, usually I would storm off and leave him be, but as he passed me I shoved him hard into the wall creating a dent. My hands quickly flew to my mouth in horror as Brick looked at me shocked and hurt. I went to go help him but he moved before I got there._

_"Don't!... Just... don't"_

_And he just walked out, I left him numbers of texts to which he never replied until 3 days later when I received a text;_

_I'm on assignment for the next 4 days, I'll be back Friday and...  
I'm sorry..._

_Brick x_

_I of course cried at the message and sent a reply instantly apologising again and again until the point where I decided it would be easier just to wait the 4 days and see him in person._

_

* * *

_

I started at the little red neon number that read 2:46am, I felt a twinge in my stomach and rubbed my hand over it followed by a little kick.

"Hey Bayard, why are you all fussy tonight?" I whispered to my bump. Oh! We decided on the name Bayard it's french for 'Auburn-Haired Knight' which both me and Brick figured would be fitting since it's almost certain he's going to have red hair!

I roll over again and try to get some sleep, when a sharper twinge hits me. I lift my head slightly when another hits. This time I gasp and sit up while my toes curl in slight pain. I feel my stomach which feels rock hard and stay sat up in bed for another minute before another slash of pain hit me. Suddenly the sheets become cold and moist and I feel liquid gush down the sides of my legs.

No no no no no! Please! I gasp again and kick the covers off, a stab of pain hits me and I groan. The baby can't come now! It's 3 in the morning! I'm 2 weeks early! And Brick's not here!

I let a small whimper escape from my lips as I grab the phone, I instinctively dial Brick's number and wait, pain hits my lower stomach but not as hard as before so I ignore it. It goes to voice mail and I hit the 'End Call' button, I then re-dial and wait for someone to answer.

"Someone better be dying" I hear my groggy brother-in-laws voice on the other end.

"Pretty much" I gasp when another pain hits me harder.

"Blossom?" Butch's voice sounds more clearer but still obviously sleepy.

"The baby's coming!" I gasp.

"Shit!" I hear at the other end and banging around, 'What are you doing?' I hear Buttercup hiss from the other end. 'Blossom's having her baby' I hear Butch panic, suddenly Buttercup is on the phone.

"Okay, relax grab your things together and I'll be over soon-"

"Brick's not here!" I moan cutting Buttercup off, 'I'll handle it' I hear Butch say in the background.

"Butch will get him, don't worry I'll be there in 10 minuets and I'll call Bubbles on the way, it's going to be okay... right Bloss?" I vaguely hear her and nod my head only to remember she can't see me and choked out a 'yes'.

After Buttercup had hung up, I flipped the lights on and slipped out of my nightgown and into some navy joggers and a pink tank top. I scrunched my hair into a sloppy bun and went into the living room and sat down. Within minutes Buttercup and Bubbles where here.

"Oh Blossom! Are you okay!" Bubbles fretted rushing to my side, Buttercup came and helped me up and into the elevator.

"Where's Brick?" I asked

"Butch and Boomer have gone to get him, he won't be too long" She assured me, I was helped into Buttercups car and she floored it to the hospital.

"Gah!" I gasped as another stab of pain shot through my abdomen, I heard Bubbles squeak and Buttercup's hand's tighten around the steering wheel.

"Come on Come on!" Buttercup muttered urging the car faster, we skidded to a halt in the car park and I slid out. Bubbles kindly grabbed me a wheelchair as I flopped down into it, Buttercup marched straight up to the desk and explained the situation.

"Imma sorry, but uh we only harv semi-private rooms available" The receptionist responded with a really nasally voice. It scratched my ear drums which was something I can not be dealing with in this situation. I sat up and looked at the small round receptionist who looked in her late forties and in serious need of a shave! Yes a shave!

I huffed a piece of hair out of my face and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I growled, okay I may be 'bigging myself up' a bit here but hello! A baby coming out of my vagina here!

"Uh-"

"Since I was born I have saved this city's ass countless of times. I have been, burnt, zapped, beaten, bloodied, crushed, broken and stung AND still woke up every morning to do it again! Now all I am asking is if this god damn hospital will give the girl who has put her life on the line DAY IN AND DAY OUT a private room so she can give birth privately! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" I didn't realise I had stood up during my rant so I was looking down at the receptionist, who looked completely unconcerned. She looked down at her clipboard and back to me.

"Oh... yeah we do have a private room" She said in a monotone voice, my left eye twitched and I was ready to smack her when a contraction ripped through my body causing my to sit down.

"Down the hall to your left" She lent over grinning at me. That did it. I threw my arms out to rag her hair when my wheelchair violently twisted to the side making the snotty receptionist out of my reach.

"Bloss..." Bubbles warned, I slumped down and crossed my arms.

"Stuck up bitch"

We entered the empty room and I sat on the edge of the bed. Bubbles began unpacking a few things I had brought with me, a book, toiletries, hair brush, another pair of joggers, one of Brick's old t-shirts and my phone. Buttercup was at the other side of the room texting on her phone. I was just about to ask who she was messaging when the door opened.

A man in a white coat came in, he had short dark hair and sophisticated black glasses on he was a bit on the scrawny side too. He smiled and looked at the clipboard in his hands.

"Blossom Jojo?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah" I said, he walked over and clipped the board on the bottom of my bed.

"I'm Dr. Bradshaw and I see where 2 weeks early on your labour? But no need to worry it's normal. Now I would advice you change into this gown so you feel more comfortable and I will come to check on your progress." He explained, he handed me the gown and left the room so I could change.

After I had changed I sat back on the bed and Dr. Bradshaw returned, with a nurse carrying a monitor.

"Okay I would like you to prop your legs up for me and let's see how your doing" I tried to distract myself so I looked at the nurse setting up the monitor, she strapped a patch on my arm and a small thumping sound filled the room. My baby's heartbeat. I smiled softly and winced slightly at the doctor's touch. Bubbles was sat in the chair at the side of me looking excitedly at the monitor as well.

_'I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or-'_

"Hello?" Buttercup hissed into her phone after her ring tone blasted. The nursed eyed her evilly but Buttercup turned around and ignored her. I was going to listen when the doctor spoke.

"Okay Blossom, your 4cm dilated and you need to get to 10, this could be a while so I'll come and check on you in one hour" He smiled and left with the nurse.

"Okay and hurry num-nuts!" Buttercup flipped her phone down and sigh. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she walked to the end of my bed.

"Brick is on his way-"

"FINALLY!" I sighed falling back into my pillow smiling.

"He said he won't be too long"

* * *

3 hours later and I was pacing the room with my hands on the small of my back, my contractions where still fairly far apart but good god they where strong! Bubbles was sat in the chair next to the bed flipping through a gossip magazine she had bought from the store across from the hospital. While Buttercup was munching on some chocolate laying on the sofa-like-seating at the side of the room. Suddenly another contraction hit, another strong one. I groaned and grabbed the side of the bed, this one was really bad and a small scream escaped from my lips. I vaguely heard the door open and someone walk in.

"BLOSSOM!" I peeked open an eye that I had squeezed shut and saw Brick rushing over to me, he wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead. When the pain had subsided I released a breath and stood up steadily and turned to face him. He looked like he had ran the whole way here! His hair was wind swept and he was panting, his red eyes where filled with worry and concern and I was thankful above all that he was here.

"Brick I'm so sorry!" I whispered, he looked heartbroken and pulled me into a sweet hug.

"Sshh you spoon, it's going to be okay" He said into my hair.

"So when can we get this show on the road?" Butch asked clapping his hands together and rubbing them. I heard Bubbles squeak a laugh and Boomer shook his head, Buttercup wacked Butched and muttered 'dipshit'.

"So how long have you been here?" Brick asked

"3 fucking hours!" Buttercup yelled standing up.

"WHAT?" Brick, Butch and Boomer yelled

"Well you didn't think this was a quick procedure did you?" Bubbles said smugly pulling the magazine back to her face. Just then Dr. Bradshaw came back in with his eyes glued to the clipboard.

"Okay Blossom lets check yo- Oh! I see we have a bit more company" He said looking round the room. Just then another contraction hit.

"Ow ow ow OW!" I sqeezed me eyes shut and doubled over, I held onto the metal bed railing. Hard.

"AHHH! What's she doing!" Butch squealed

"Don't worry, it's only a contraction" Dr. Bradshaw explained, I felt someone rubbing small circles on the bottom of my back which I guessed was Brick. When the pain slightly ebbed away I let go of the bed railing only to see finger dents from where I must have had a tiny surge of power. I ignored it and hoped no one noticed, however Brick eyed the dent suspicously; I shurgged sheephily and I saw a tiny smirk.

"Okay Blossom hope back on the bed and I will tell you what is going on"

I shuffled onto the bed and Brick stood by my side, I was about to 'bare all' when I remembered my brother-in-laws when down 'that' end.

"Wait! You two out!" I yelled, Boomer threw me a hurt look while Butch once again looked confused.

"Why?" Butch asked

"Because-" I began to explain when Brick interrupted me.

"Because I'll pound you if you don't" Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup left without a word while Butch muttered something about 'always being left out' I rolled my eyes while the doctor did his business.

"So I assume your Mr. Jojo and the baby's father?" The Doctor asked Brick

"If I'm not the father, there will be problems" Brick joked, the doctor gave a slight chuckle while Brick kissed me on the forehead.

"Right your 10cm Blossom we can take you to delivary" He said, I snapped my head up and my eyes where wide. I could feel my heart hammering a million miles a minuete.

"Really?" Brick asked

"Yes" The doctor replied calling for another nurse

"Really?" Brick asked again

"Yes, really" The doctor said looking at Brick.

"Really?" Brick asked again in a state of shock

"Yes Brick really!" I yelled getting annoyed.

"Whoa!" Brick gasped "Wait this isn't going to be gross is it?"

Me and the Doctor looked at him with a 'WTF' look while Brick looked genuienlly confused

"What?"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!"

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch all stared at the door Blossom was currently behind giving birth. They where listening to the cries of both of their siblings from inside the room and where thankful they where on the outside.

"Poor Blossom" Bubbles said

"Poor Brick" Boomer countered

"So let me get this straight, that baby is coming out of Blossom's-" Butch began

"Yes Blossom's-" Buttercup said

"Ouch..." Boomer winced

The siblings looked down the long corridor and at anything else that barely caught their interest.

"Man this takes time!" Bubbles moaned

"SHIT!" Buttercup jumped up

"What?"

"We haven't called the professor!"

"Oh shit"

* * *

"That's it Blossom!... and it's over" Dr. Bradshaw said passng a wriggling mess over to the nurse to clean.

"Thank god!" I panted, parts of my hair that had fallen out had stuck to my forhead and tears streamed down my face. Attractive or what! The bed railing was twisted and mangled badly and Brick nursed his bruised hand. Oops. But I had more pressing matters.

"Where... is... he?" I gasped I wanted my baby now! I was quickly passed a little bundle barely covered in a cream blanket.

Me and Brick looked at our baby and our eyes widend, Brick's head snaped up.

"Where his... thing?" He gasped, Dr. Bradshaw looked confused and came over to us.

"Excuse me?"

"He's a boy!" Brick cried

"No she's a girl"

"But we where told he was going to be a boy" I explained watching Brick nearly hyperventaliating.

"Clearly a mistake, my apologies"

"So it didn't like... 'drop off'" Brick asked quitely, the Doctor laughed lighted and shook his head, while I stiffled a laugh of my own. I knew something was off when they said it was a boy! I felt slightly smug and proud of myself for that!

"I assure you, you have a healthy little girl, and once more congratulations. We'll leave you be for a few minuets"

After the doctors and nurses had left Brick sat on the edge of my bed and wrapped his arms around us. I looked down at our beautiful baby girl. She had piercing red eyes and small tuffs of orange hair, she had a little button nose and a heart shaped face. Unbelievably she had 10 fingers and toes and not stumps like we had predicted in the past. Her lips where full and pink and she had the softest skin in the world. And she was mine!

I couldn't believe how small and cute she was and tears streamed down my face again, I felt Brick kiss my sweat soaked hair and we watched as our baby adorably yawned.

"She's going to need a new name" Brick muttered, oh yeah! Oh crap it took us ages to think of a boy's name how on earth can we think of a girl's name so quickly? I racked my brains and tried to think traditionally it HAD to begin with the letter B... Come on Blossom THINK!

"Bellamie?" Brick asked, (**A/N: Pronounced Bella-mi) **I looked up confused at him and he had a careful smile on his face. He nodded his head down and I looked at the soft blanket she was wrapped in that had a brand tag that read 'Bellamie Beauty LTD.' The beauty part was spot on and it also had a B! It was perfect. However...

"Bella for short" I added.

* * *

**N'Aww!**

**REVIEW MOFO'S!**

**Love ya!**


	11. It's been 6 months since Bella was born

**Major sorry for the long horrible forever update!  
I've had this chapter ready for a few week but the internet in my household was cancelled so I had to wait to get it back to upload this to your beautiful people!  
Again MAJOR SORRY!1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (BOO!)**

* * *

It's been 6 months since my little Bellamie was born. She had beautiful red hair, cute little baby cheeks and the most breath-taking soft red eyes I had ever seen. She liked aeroplanes and giggles and babbles every time she see's one, she loves mashed up potatoes and carrots but hates anything 'watery'. Her personality was a mash up of both me and Brick and even her aunts and uncles, Bellamie loved loud noises and explosions on tv and was completely unfazed by them. As a baby she was very graceful; instead of having the usual stumbles and wobbles most babies do she seems to crawl with some sense of co-ordination and knowledge of what was happening around her. Finally Bellaime was obsessed with her beloved stuffed animal a light blue dolphin given to her by dear Aunt Bubbles.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Bellamie was rolling and wriggling around on her play mat with her dolphin in her arms babbling softly. I smiled to the soothing sound knowing my baby was happy and content, I was currently in the kitchen preparing a few drinks and snacks. Brick was away on assignment (as much as he didn't want to leave me and Bellamie for the first time since she was born he knew we needed to keep money flowing.) So his brothers and my sister where coming over to have a catch-up and drink, plus the guys mainly wanted to play on Bricks new pool table. I was in my own little dream bubble in the kitchen that I barely registered the front door knock; it was only when I heard Bellamie give a loud happy shriek that I realised, laughing I placed the snacks and drinks on the coffee table and answered the door, pulling it back I saw 4 faces.

"HI!" They chorused

"Hey"

They all made there way through the house taking their seats and making themselves comfortable, all except Bubbles who instead went straight over to Bellamie scooping her up in her arms.

"Hello my little Bella!" She cooed, Bellamie began waving her arms round madly giggling the whole time. Bubbles then gave he a big kiss on the side of her face and sat her on her knee.

"So any news on when Brick will be home Bloss?" Boomer asked

"Well he said 2-3 days so hopefully any time soon"

"Butters wanna play pool?" Butch challenged, Buttercup laughed

"Sure if you wanna get beat _again_!"

"I'm letting you win woman!" Butch yelled as they both made there way over to the pool table behind the couch. I flicked on the TV and had some boring reality show playing absentmindly in the background as the rest of us chatted.

A few hours later the group had rotated so I was now holding Bellamie, Bubbles was playing Butch at pool (after losing twice to a smug Buttercup) and Boomer and Buttercup where chatting about what was better baseball or football.

"I'm telling you football is what it's all about!" Boomer argued

"Please! What a woman's sport, get your ass in a basketball game!" Buttercup countered

Suddenly the sound of a key scratching at the door alerted the group, and with a quick twist of the door knob and the door flew open.

"Hey miss me?"

I beamed when I heard the sound of my husband coming home, I jumped up desperately and eloped him in a big one armed hug with Bella squeezed between us. After a quick kiss for me Brick took Bella from my arms and gave her a huge kiss.

"Hey girls" He smiled

"HA HA!"

We turned to see Bubbles had taken her shot when everyone's back was turned and won the game.

"WHAT THE-!" Butch yelled his eyes wide, Bubbles giggled very childlike which only seemed to aggravate Butch further.

"Boomer! Play me now I have to beat someone!"

"Pssh please!" Boomer said turn back and flicking through the TV.

"So have I missed much?" Brick asked walking over and sitting on the couch, I wandered into the kitchen to fix him up a drink.

"Not really, how was the assignment?" I asked, Brick shrugged his shoulders laughing with Bella.

"Same old, same old..." He replied uninterested "Simple drugs bust, no problem"

I smiled grabbing a beer for Brick from the fridge, suddenly I got the strongest feeling something wasn't right, my intuition was buzzing. I stood up straight I looked out of our kitchen window so see a clear day, but my adrenalin was bursting I scanned my house and everything seemed as good as it was 5 seconds ago. I hadn't had this feeling since.. since.. I had my powers. Shutting the fridge door I walked back into the main room passing Brick his beer, without looking at him instead a confused expression was spread across my face.

"Bloss you okay?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah... but-" But before I could finish, something flew through our living room window smashing it in the process. Brick covered Bella who squealed at the sudden noise while everyone else flinched. However I seemed to expect it, coming to my sense first I walked over to the object to see it had been a brick with a pink note tied to it. Pulling it off I read the scruffy scrawl out loud.

_The perfect family._

_I haven't forgot what you've done to me. You both have completely destroyed me and for that there is a price to pay. A heavy price to pay._

_Blossom and Brick MUST come to the Townsville scrap yard ALONE so I can have a chat with you and decide your fate. If you choose however to disobey this 'invitation'... well lets just say your precious family will be ripped apart._

_Tell Bellaime I'll see her soon._

_M._

My voice cracked on the last sentence, everyone was silent except Bella who was cooing softly. Brick was frozen his eyes never leaving mine. My mind was racing. _No no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! Where's my happy ending? Why me? WHY US? No one will harm my baby. Who's M_? _Why does he need to see me and Brick alone? What do they mean a 'heavy price to pay'? _So many questions raced through my mind it was only until Bella let out a high wail me instincts shot up. I raced to her a scooped her out of Bricks arms and held her to my chest tightly looking round for someone, anyone, anything! Out of the ordinary. Then the group went into offensive mode.

"We need a plan" Brick said

"We need to figure out who 'M' is" Butch said

"We have to make sure no one goes anywhere alone. Where not safe" Buttercup said

"There's got to be some way out of this" Boomer speculated

"We need to do something now!" Bubbles added

Everyone's voices layered over each other in one mass blur, I tried to control my heavy breathing and addressed the group.

"Everyone listen!" They all looked at me.

"Me and Brick will go to the scrap yard ALONE" I emphasised the last part and I was quickly interrupted.

"No way!"

"You can't!"

"You'll be defenceless!"

"LISTEN! If everyone goes who the hell will look after Bellamie!" Bella babbled in response, seemingly unfazed by the shouts and hurried tones of her family. They all shut up when I said that.

"The more to protect Bella the better, if us both going alone is what it takes to protect our family I'll sure as hell do it. Me and Brick can take care of our selves I mean we where god damn fricken' secret agents!"

Everyone looked at me there expressions soften but I could tell they still weren't happy with us going alone. I turned to look a t Brick, who in my speech I had un-doubtly put him on my side, without any regard to what he thought was best or if he completely rejected my idea altogether.

"Brick?"

He looked at me dejectedly, before letting out a sigh and a tiny smirk.

"Took the words right out of my mouth"

I smiled and looked down at Bella who smiled brightly at me.

I will keep her safe. Even if my life depends on it.

* * *

**Ta darr!  
Ooooooo it's all started to thicken!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Cornelia.x**


	12. This can't be happening

**HEY! Majorly sorry about the lengthy update! But I have a ton of uni work and I just went through a bad split with my boyfreind soooooooooooooooo I decided to put my pent up energy into this!**

**So I pumped out this big chapter and with a week off ahead of me I think i'll be able to wrap this up then finish off Bang Bang Your Dead too! HURRAH!**

**Thank you to all my amazing lovely and loyal reviewers THIS ONES FOR YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

This can't be happening.

But as Brick pulled up outside the old Townsvile scrapyard the reality dawned on me. It was deserted, as I expected. The darkening sky and freezing wind only made my fear grow. Bellamie had been left with her aunts and uncles and I was sure she was well protected. Before we had left me and Brick had grabbed a few guns and on the way here I had strategically thought through all of my fighting skills.

We didn't really have a plan. Which unnerved me, I _always_ had a plan, and a back up plan for that. But I couldn't plan this, I didn't know anything about it. I had made a few rough outlines of possibilities and how I would be able to get around them but everything was 10 times harder without our powers. We couldn't just fly away, bullets wouldn't bounce off us, no one could harm us. But now they could and that very though shot ice through my veins.

I was brought out of my thoughts with Brick opening his car door. We hadn't said a word to each other on the way here, and I don't think we could. Fear laced our thoughts for our daughter and each other. Speaking and someone could say the wrong thing to make the other loose all nerve.

Silently I followed suit and joined him at the scrap yard gate. The pad lock on it was already broken. Meaning they where here. I grabbed Bricks arm and gave him a slight squeeze, he turn round and planted a kiss on my forehead without looking at me. Which gave me some sort of comfort.

"Stay close to me" He whispered, I nodded my head as we walked in. I shivered in anticipation, fear and cold. The wind was like a smack in the face as the coldness lashed at our bodies. We where both wearing black trousers which enabled a lot of movement with our guns tucked into them; I had a pink top on and a black agent jacket that I had from the agency that was able to stash more fire power. Brick was almost the same however with a red top and he wasn't wearing a jacket.

Walking around the piles of rubbish and junk I kept on guard, watching our backs in case of an ambush. Then I picked up on muffled dialogue and the shifting if bodies, I stopped dead and tried to listen further.

"What are you doing?" Brick whispered

"Don't you hear that? Hear them?" I whispered back urgently the sound was a lot more prominent now, he undoubtedly should be able to hear it. He stopped and I could see him straining to hear what I could although he had no reason to, it was definitely obvious now.

"No" He replied, I gave him an bewildered look and walked over to him.

"There's 5 of them, all men, they have guns and there planning on kidnapping us" I inform him becoming a little irritated I had to explain myself when it was so obvious to hear them. Brick looked at me baffeled. He looked round and saw the stop something, he twitched his head to the left and I followed his motion. He mentioned to the top of the scrap pile, I seemed to get his idea and smirked to which he replied with his own.

I followed him as he took the lead sticking my feet into gaps that where sturdy enough to hold my weight. The creaking sounds made me uncomfortable from the strain my weigh had on some pieces of metal.

_'Crack'_

I felt my foot slip before I heard the noise, I scrambled to grab onto something before falling backward to the far away ground below. I quickly catch a shard of metal that straight away slices my hand, I let out a small yelp and grit my teeth pulling myself up the shard going further into my skin. Then relief, I feel Brick grab my arm pure determination and fear etched across his face and drags me up. I let go of the piece of metal and swiftly reach the top before inspecting my hand.

I hiss, it was a pretty nasty cut fairly deep with bits of dirt around it. Brick grabs my arm examining my hand carefully. Then he dose something rather unexpected and licks right across my hand engulfing the cut itself, blood surrounds his mouth and layers his tongue. I feel rather disgusted.

"What are you doing?" I squeak

"Cleaning it! You get an infection in something this deep and your fucked babe to put it lightly" He hisses back, I think about it logically and it made sense. Gross sense. He grabs the ends of his shirt and gives it a tug ripping the end clean off. He then wraps the red cloth around my hand concealing the blood and protecting it.

"Thank you" I said gratefully kissing him lightly on the lips. He nods and we get back to business.

Looking out over the scrap yard we could see the entire yard, which might I add was a fair few miles. I listened again to try and pin point where they where, I found them easy enough and looked to where the sound was. I gasped out loud, shocked with how fair away they where.

They where at least a good mile and half away from where we was, there was no way I should be able to hear them talking and no way should have been able to have detailed things about them just from listening to them!

Brick seemed as dumbfounded as me. I looked at him confused when something in my mind snapped together. Experimenting I picked up a piece of scrap metal and as if it was play dough moulded it into a knot. I began breathing deeply and a rush a energy, power and excitement flooded my body.

Slowly I focus and felt that oh so familiar feeling of weightlessness spread through my body. Carefully I felt my body leave the scrap heap me and Brick had been laying on. I was flying.

I couldn't catch my breath I was so ecstatic the feeling a power surging through my veins was incredible. I could stop these 'thugs', I could save myself and Brick, I could save my family, I could save Bellamie!

I looked down to see Brick more or less jumping down the scrap heap towards the ground. However his foot got caught and he went tumbling down, horror stricken and before I could react I saw Brick throw his arms to the side of him and... he stopped.

He stopped mid air. He twisted he head to look at me his eyes bulging, I was speechless. I watched as he moved his body and floated towards the ground.

Like a stretching a once forgotten muscle I floated down to Brick with ease and landed at his side.

"What's going on?" I splutter unable to comprehend the last 2 minuets.

A long silence stretched out.

My mind couldn't piece together this puzzle I was in too much shock my mind had melted and I couldn't think straight. Brick cleared his throat.

"I- I think I get it"

There are times such as these he completes me in every which way. When I can't function he manages to pick me back up. I cocked an eyebrow urging him to continue.

"Well Bella has powers right?" I nod robotically "Well this is only a theory but I'm guessing some of the chemical x that was fused into her body from us has no doubt been passed through to you" He explained.

It was a good explanation. Very good and most likely true but...

"Okay... but that still doesn't explain how you just flew!"

Brick furrows his brow evident that he was scrambling his brain for answers as was I, then it hits me.

"My blood"

Brick doesn't even look at me.

"Think about it, If I have chemical x in my blood that's the only way it would pass to you! And what did you do no less than 5 minuets ago?" I question, realisation dawns on Brick's face quickly then a mischievous and malicious grin spreads wickedly across his face.

"What powers do you have?"

Scrambling my brains thinking of all my powers I once had, I sucked in a breath and breathed out strongly. Nothing. Oh.

Trying again I tried to heat up my laser vision, Nothing again. Hm.

Maybe I was just rusty?

"No ice breath and No heat vision" I inform him "You?"

Brick tries a few things to come to the conclusion that he could fly and have his super strength back (a fact he was so joyous about.)

Brick then began thinking hard and rubbing his finger and thumb on his chin.

"Okay he's the plan..."

"Hold on! Now? Now you decide to make a plan? What was the one before?" I interrupt rather taken a back.

"I didn't have one before because I didn't know what to expect and we where most likely outnumbered but now... we have a chance" He smirks he devilish smirk I haven't seen for years so I reply with my own.

We spent a few minutes calculating strategies between us before deciding to find them. I wanted to see if we where bulletproof again as then we had absolutely nothing to lose, however Brick venomously refused to try the theory. The walk didn't take long as I expertly guided us to the people who no doubt wanted me and my family dead.

The very thought made my blood boil.

We just had one corner to round before we began face to face, their voices crystal clear now and steadily and confidently we rounded the corner. As soon as I saw him I already knew, Milo the thug who kidnapped me all those months ago for his bitterness over his lost money.

"Well well, you actually showed. Suffice to say I really did think you would chicken out, but I should know to no underestimate you my dear"

_Oh you have no idea! _I though feeling the power flow through me as if backing me up.

Milo clasps his hands together and begins a slow walk towards us.

"Now, I'm giving you a task... you have to make my money up in 2 days if you don't I will literally rip your family apart, starting with Bel-"

I didn't give him time to finish as I lunged for him.

My speed gave me the advantage and caught everyone off guard and my fist smashed with Milo's face. Brick was behind me in the same second.

"BLOSSOM!"

A high pitched voiced scratched my eardrums, walking from behind a cluster of men the woman who got me into all this mess appeared.

Her red hair was now a shade darker and was hanging to her waist however the tips had been dyed black, her forehead was still as shiny as ever and her sense of fashion was still the old ratty same, with barely any of it covering her body. Her eyes bore into mine.

"Princess" I seethed both out of shock and detest.

"Surprised to see me? Yeah I'm sure" Her nasally voice drawled

"What are you doing bitch?" Brick snarled, Milo was steadily picking himself off the floor and if I had paid more attention I might have seen some sort of signal to set my intuition off. But I was so focused on Princess my senses weren't as sharp.

"Now now Brick, such language to an old flame!" She gasped in mock horror, I felt a growl rise in my chest.

"You threw yourself at me and I still turned you down! I highly doubt that would qualify as any sort of relationship!" Brick was close behind me so I could heard his low breathing to calm himself.

"Puh-lease!" Princess flicked her hair, then looked at me "You ruined me! You took everything from me, just because you couldn't keep your nose out! I'm slowly rebuilding my empire but to succeed I need you two and your family off the map!"

I narrowed my eyes my right hand twitching, Milo got to his feet and pulled out a gun. As soon as I saw it Brick had already shoved two Magnum 44's into my hands. Brick now stood at my side his own two guns in his hands as we positioned them to the mob in front of us.

We where drastically outnumbered.

"Listen, I'll give Milo his fun and his little task for you. It will be fun to see you squirm. And I'll tell you what I'm a loving, perfect, generous human being so I'm going to give you a proposition. Do Milo's task, if you fail..." She had walked right up to my face in-between my two guns which I still had aimed at Milo's gang.

"I will kill you... If you succeed you must leave... leave and never return, and your precious family lives"

She left her sentence hanging in the air and I had let my arms drop to my side slowly. My mind racing.

If I do this I can leave and let Bella grow up with a normal childhood, however I would always be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. If I take care of this now, problem solved. But that's not so easy with so many people and only two of us, even if we have our powers back they woud be able to detain us long enough to send people after Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer and Bella and they don't even have powers, minus the latter.

If they haven't sent people already.

And my intuition wasn't kicking in as strong as it should.

I turn to look at Brick, connecting to his red eyes that mirrored little Bella. I needed his strength more than ever. What do we do? I could see my torment reflected in his face too, but then a flicker of hope flashed across his face. It was him silently telling me we can do this. We can save our family and daughter, he had my back and I had his I couldn't trust and connect to someone so deeply and seriously other than him and right now and we where going to beat this battle together. Because our love for each other and the ones we care about out balanced every other thought, consuming us both completely there was no other option.

I smirked at Brick, and turned back to Princess who was smiling victorious at me.

"Well?"

"Time to die bitch"

Then the chaos began.

Bullets flew across the space, some missing and some connecting. But the immense satisfaction when the bullet flick off me like a grain of rice felt like I had conquered everest, and even more so when Brick remained unscathed too. The bullet hurt and no doubt was going to leave one heck of a bruise but for the meantime we where okay.

The mobsters ran at us throwing us in hand to hand contact. More men surrounded Brick as I watched him in quick glances throwing men off him. I was brought back to my own battle when a foot was smashed into my stomach doubling me over.

Hm it seemed as if human contact still hurt.

So I had to remember my agent training, a sturdy man charged at me throwing a punch to my face I quickly countered it ducking under him and kicking him square where the sun doesn't shine.

"Atta girl!" I hear Brick yell, but I don't have time to reply and a huge bulky man comes and straight picks me up off the floor by my shoulders and hoists me above his head. Before I can maneuver my way out of it he throws me to the floor, knocking the wind out of me.

He aims his gun (as do most of them) and fire at me. However a car is thrown in front of me shielding the bullets, Brick comes flying down and few hits bouncing of him and scoops me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked worry lacing his words, I catch my breath.

"Yeah, where's Milo and Princess?" Brick looks clueless and my eyes widen...

"Bellamie"

In unison we kick the car sending it skidding along the scarp yard and into the men knocking them back like skittles. Wasting no time we zoom to the scrap yard entrance to find half of the cars had already disappeared.

Leaving the car we take to the skies flying as fast as we could to Buttercups house. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and I felt so nauseous. I take Bricks hand shakily and he squeezes it in reassurance.

We reach Buttercup and Butch's house and my blood freezes.

The door had been forced open.

Walking in slowly the tears had already escaped my eyes. The place had been destroyed. The couch was on its side, the curtains ripped, pots and pans scattered across the room, the TV had a crack through it, pictures smashed and the dining chairs where scattered along the house.

"NO!" I wail, Brick puts his arms around me to keep me standing.

"Hey look" Brick whispers, I see a DVD disk sitting in the middle of the untouched coffee table with the word 'WATCH' scribbled across it.

Brick silently slips the disk into the DVD player and it begins instantly. The picture rips my heart.

"Hey mommy, Hey daddy"

Milo's voice fills the room, he's holding Bella in his arms who has tears rolling down her little face.

"Look who we have hear!" He makes a happy face towards Bella who cries all the more "Bella say hi to mummy and daddy won't you?"

"MUMMY! DADDY!" She screams, I collapse to the floor giant sobs racking my body as I watch the screen.

_'WHACK!'_

_"AHHH!"_

The noise from the background was undoubtedly someone being knocked out and I feared to imagine which one of our sibling it was. Bella looked towards the noise and screamed and cried at the same time.

"You want her? You know the task" Milo threatened

"DADDY!" Bella screamed to the camera stretching her little arms and fingers towards it before it went black.

"Brick! Brick!" I cried, he slowly joined me on the floor and eloped me in his arms as I completely broke down on him. He didn't move and didn't say anything and I looked at his face.

He was crying.

Brick Jojo was crying.

I gripped onto his shirt and pulled myself up so I was looking him in the face the both of us on our knees. I put his face in my hand and looked at him, his beautiful eyes where closed and tears where rolling down his strong flawless face.

"Brick look at me" I croaked tears also rolling down my eyes, slowly he looked at me and I have never seen a man look so broken.

"Where going to find her, where going to get her back" I hiccup

"She yelled for me... she needed me and I wasn't there. She _screamed _for me-" Brick closed his eyes and slumped lower casting a hand over his face. It took all my energy to make him look at me again.

"We need to go save her, we'll get her back. She's ours! No one can take her away!"

"But where do we start?" Brick snaps I ignore it due to the current situation and feel all hope drift from my body at his words. I look round the shattered room and see something scribbled on the wall. Walking over someone had quickly scribbled

'_The Warehouse BB'_

Blinking I looked down to see the byro the person had used. The Warehouse? I gasped THE WAREHOUSE!

"THE WAREHOUSE!" I yelled, Brick looked up at me.

"There at the Warehouse!" I scream

"How the fuck do you know?" I point to the 'note'

"Bubbles! She wrote where they had been taken, most likely that was her who was knocked out on the video!" I see life and hope flood back through Brick as he stands and my own confidence soars too.

"Let's go get our family back" Brick says.

He grabs my hand and where out of the door.

* * *

**Wow! A lot of things happened here! So the story is flowing again!**

**Let me know your thoughs!**

**Much love! **

**CJR.x**


	13. We flew as fast 5 years later

**OMG! I- I can't believe it's finished! This is my true shining moment I am so please with these two stories! I would like to say from the bottom of my heart I am so grateful and thankful to everyone who has made this story such a success! I really have kept going thanks to your amazing and kind reviews!**

**So this is the finale! There is also an epilogue on the end too!**

**I literally planted my ass down for 3 HOURS! And busted this out, tweaking, adding, taking away, adding suspense, more emotion, more comedy and action I just wanted to make the last ever chapter perfect for you guys!**

**Oh and please check out my new story 'Our Life' involving ALL couples! Thanks! ;)**

**So all that's left to say is enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and my characters.**

* * *

We flew as fast as our speed would let us, our focus solely on the small dot in the distance that was rapidly getting bigger. Seeing our destination before us we landed a few feet away from the entrance. I was panting when we landed not out of tiredness but because I was well... frightened.

Frightened for my sisters, frightened for Brick's brothers and up most for Bella.

Brick hadn't said a word since we darted from Buttercup's house, I looked at him and sheer determination was etched on his face. I slipped my hand into Brick's and he looked down at me our eyes connected and his features softened, seeing me so scared must have struck a nerve with him. In the blink of an eye we snapped into a hug my arms wrapping around his neck and his arms tightening around my waist.

I felt him dip his head into the crook of my neck and press his lips to my skin, I shivered at his touch noticing how much I needed his comfort right now. We pull back slightly and press our lips together moving in sync with one another, both of us putting all of our emotion into it. It wasn't until I felt him nibbling on my bottom lip that I began to actually crack a smile. I pulled back a bit and looked at him.

"Thanks I need that" He says and I wink.

"Me too"

"Let's get going" He says as we pull away from each other, I push my feet off the floor and float a few feet forward until I hear Brick...

"What the fuck?"

I turn back and see him still on the ground, suddenly my balance falters and a touch back down too. I look down and try to kick off again. Oh no.

"Our powers" I whisper distraught, Brick strides over to me looking as if nothing was wrong.

"Look we don't need them, we've done things like this millions of times! We're god damn freaking agents for crying out loud and fucking good ones at that!" He says his confidence rising at every word and I feel myself build with adrenaline.

I twitch my fingers towards my gun and feel that oh so familiar feeling of competition, I needed to get in there now.

Looking round the warehouse still looks as abandoned and run down as it did 4 years ago.

_'Rust covered the walls and weeds, prickles and other plants grew wildly around the building and bits of trash was scattered around the area. Not the type of place I would expect Princess to be in, but if she wants to remain undetected then this place was perfect'_

However back then all of my family where together and it was a simple bust, now the stakes where so much higher. We stalked towards the front however a tank wasn't exiting this time so we couldn't slip in.

"There" Brick says in a hushed voice, I look to where he was indicating and see a very tiny window that was the size of a letter box, latched open at the bottom on the warehouse. Brick gets onto his stomach and slides in with ease, I suddenly feel slightly uneasy. I've never been over weight or even conscious about it but I don't think I've managed to shift all my baby weight from my pregnancy, and that window was looking extremely tiny.

"What are you waiting for?" Brick hissed looking at me as if I'd gone insane.

"Well excuse me for not being as skinny as the side of a ruler!" I snap back.

"What?"

I roll my eyes and try to attempt his impossible task anyway. I get onto my stomach the sand and dirt hitting my face, I decide to go in feet first. Best get the ass through if anything.

I shuffle down feeling each body part go through the window, then a feeling of excitement as I feel my butt slide through. I beam with absolute joy and continue down when suddenly my joy is short lived. I was so preoccupied with the lower half of my body that I completely forgot about my chest! I mean they weren't the smallest breasts around and after a child... well you get the picture.

I suddenly stop my back pressing against the top of the letter box shaped window frame, my face twisted in horror and I wriggled round hoping to wedge myself through. No avail.

"What are you doing?" I heard Brick say from the other side. I wriggled again and huffed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm stuck!" I squeaked, I heard Brick snicker.

Oh fantastic.

"Really? What your boobs too big?" I hear him say in a hush whisper, I could just see him silently doubling over in hysterics.

"Shut up you asshole!" I hiss. "Help me!"

I suddenly feel Brick slap both of his hands on my ass and squeeze. I yelp in shock.

"Brick I swear to fucking god if you don't stop prating about I'll-"

"Chill Blossy, jeez if this isn't the perfect situation ever I don't know what is and I'm going to take some kind of advantage!" He says back practically laughing between every breath he took. I roll my eyes frustrated.

"Just do something!"

I feel him put his hand on my hips and wriggled me side to side, I helped using the force in my arms. Thankfully I felt myself wedging in slowly but surely. Then Brick give a big tug and I slide in both of us falling to the floor, me on top of him.

I catch my breath and dust myself off.

"Thanks" I whisper turning to give Brick a kiss of the cheek, he has a cheeky grin on his face.

"Your never living that down" He smirks, I roll my eyes and get off him.

"I know" I huff.

Getting back into a more serious mind set we sneak behind a stack of crates. Peering around them we find out first task and anxiety rises in my chest.

Our siblings are currently tired together in the middle of the warehouse bulky men surrounding them, each of the men holding a weapon. Butch and Buttercup look more 'ruffed up' than Boomer and Bubbles obviously showing they put up more of a fight, Boomer had a few scrapes but I would put my money on that what ever happened to him he did to protect Bubbles.

"I swear to god you piece of shit if you don't let us out of hear in 5 seconds I'm gonna ram-" Butch began his tirade but was brutally cut when a man came over and whacked him in the side of his head knocking him over and making him wheeze.

"Hey you fucking bellend!" Buttercup screams.

"Just you wait till we get out of here!" Boomer yells.

I feel Brick tense at the side of me and I turn to face him. We need to strategize.

"Okay here's the plan. I want you to scale the top the the ceiling placing yourself above them" He instructs mentioning to our siblings I nod seeing where he's going. Perfect wavelength.

"Then if you can make a distraction..." I fill in, Brick nods his head with a satisfied and hungry grin.

"You swing down cut them free and well let's just say we improvise" Brick grins. I look at him with vicious malice on my face feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins with anticipation. We gave a short quick kiss and parted ways.

I found a secluded spot and looked around I needed to get up to the ceiling, to my joy a rusted ladder was attached the wall heading straight up. I jumped onto it and glided with stealth up them, the darkened room gave me just enough cover to sneak up.

I reached the top and I had no where else to go. I looked down and I was about 20ft up, my eyes glanced over the massive space and my eyes found Brick's I saw him watching me intently still hidden behind the crates.

Digging into my pockets I find a clip with a retracting zip wire attached into it and clip it to my belt, I look across the top of the ceiling and beg that I have something work with. I was wasting crucial time and my eyes catch something, a thin metal pipe stretched straight across the room. I was weary to whether it would be able to hold me but I really did not have the time to worry.

I attached my clip/zip wire to the pipe and climb onto it. I had done this a million time for the agency so I knew what I was doing. I crawled along upside down and stop when I reached my destination above my sisters, I began to dangle and look at Brick giving him a thumbs up, he nods and the plan begins.

"Hey assholes! Miss me!" Brick yells jumping on top of the crates, like clockwork the men charge at him and I had to act fast to help him. I press a button on my belt and I dropped from the ceiling the wire detaching and sending my down in one fluid motion. As soon as I hit the bottom I snag the ropes binding my sisters and brother-in-laws freeing them. I take the clip off my belt and have the wire retract back into the clip.

"BLOSSOM!" They all yell getting their feet, there outburst brings unwanted attention and we all jump into a fight stance.

"No time, where's Bella?" I yell.

Before they can answer me another swarm of men attack, I dodge the blows and send many of my own, me and Bubbles working together taking men two at a time. I hit this one guy feeling a slight power surge and sending flying into the wall creating a dent. I look down in surprise but as soon as it came the power faded. I look over and see Brick and Boomer viciously knocking men to the floor showing no mercy while Buttercup and Butch looked like they where have wild fun and disabling men in the most cruellest ways possible.

"She's up there!" Bubbles yells pointing to a room at the top of a flight of metal stairs.

"Brick!" I yell he looks over to in panic thinking I'm harmed. "Bella's up there!" I scream pointing to the room, his eyes dart to where I'm pointing. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrap round me and hoists me in the air.

"Ah!" I yell feeling him squeeze, I'm suddenly knock out of his arms and onto the floor sliding across it painfully; I look up to see Brick standing over me protectively and helps me up.

"You need to go get Bella, your faster than me" I yell, Brick nods with determination and yells over to Butch.

"Butch!" He yells, Butch looks up and Brick motions with his head to follow him. Butch knocks out the guy he's holding and runs over to Brick who's already making his way over to the stairs. I look at them in hope and go back into the fight.

Brick POV

Me and Butch run up the stairs taking 3 at a time, not wasting another second I kick the door open in fury and see the man I'm ready to kill.

Milo is stood with a gun poised at both me and Butch as where frozen in place in the doorway, I glare at him with so much venom until a small voice rips through me. I look behind him and see Princess holding Bellamie.

"Dada!"

As soon as she notices me she reaches towards me yelling while Princess is struggling to keep a grip on her. I look at Bella looking at her eyes. Red on Red.

"You better have my money" Milo says darkly, I don't move a muscle.

"And if we don't you twat!" Butch seethes.

"If you don't... Instead of killing you" Milo says a sickening smirk on his face, before he does the unthinkable.

He moves the gun off us and points it at _her._

Absolute rage and fury engulf me completely, I feel the fire burning in my chest and I begin to shake.

Bella looks towards the end of the gun and I see a glint in her eyes that I have seen so many times in my own, her face scrunches a perfect copy of her mother when she's angry. As if she understands what's going on I watch as she sucks in a breath and breaths out a stream of fire.

My eyes widen watching as Milo's gun melt and he drops it instantly. Princess screams and let's go of Bella who rockets over and lands in my arms, I press her to my chest tightly and vow to never let anything like this happen again.

"Atta girl!" Butch cheers rubbing her on her back as she babbles, I grin and kiss her forehead.

_That's my girl_

I suddenly it feels all too hot in hear and I turn to see the curtains had caught alight.

"Time to go!" Butch yells as we run out, I see Princess scrambling for the door too and my old RowdyRuff instinct takes over and I sneer before slamming the door leaving her inside.

Not wanting to think about it I go to turn down the stairs until I see wild pink eyes already in front of me.

"BELLA!" Blossom screams, scooping her in her arms. She clutches her tightly and I see tears stream down her face, I touch the back of Bella's red hair soothingly.

"Yo happy family lets book it!" I see Buttercup at the bottom of the stairs motioning for us to get a move on. Without hesitation we make our way down the stairs and rushing for the exit. It's almost over.

Blossom POV

I turn to run down the stairs Bella tightly in my arms, Brick is in front of us and I quickly follow but before I can even make it down the first step someone roughly grabs my arm.

"Your not going anywhere" Milo says breathing heavily, the metal strip of flooring where stood on rocks unevenly and he pulls me further back away from the flames. I watch in horror as the stairs collapse because of the flames. My only escape. Bella begins to whimper and I try to sooth her.

"It's okay, It's okay" I chant bouncing her in one hand. Milo drags me back and I feel something cold hit my wrist. I look and see Milo had clasped a hand cuff around my wrist and chained me to a pipe. More of the metal flooring collapses and the flames had spread halfway across the warehouse.

"BLOSSOM!" I heard 5 panic stricken voice scream. I look down and see Brick running towards us even though where about 10 ft higher than them.

"Get them!" Milo yells and a couple of men drag my family away and out of the warehouse.

"NOO!" I scream. What the fuck am I going to do now?

"Well it's been fun Blossom but hate to say this is the end!" Milo says his face inches from mine. I see the flames engulf the floor making a pit of fire beneath us. I then get an idea.

"Yeah.. for you!" I yell I gave him a hard kick in the stomach sending him backwards and over the railing, he catches onto the railing dangling above the fire. More pressing matter take for front of my mind.

"Bella can you fly for mummy?" I ask her in the most soothing voice I can, she's chewing on her little fingers looking at me so innocently. Without a word she gently hovers in front of me like its as easy as breathing, still looking at me.

"Good girl! Now I want you to fly out of that big hole over there" I say pointing to and huge smashed window above us. "And I want you go find daddy and stay with him okay?"

Bella still keeps looking at me and I kiss her on the cheek, feeling my eyes well up I quickly usher her on.

"Quick be a good girl" I say and watch as she obeys and flies towards the window a light reddish pink trail behind her and I let the first tears fall.

"I love you" I whisper as I watch her disappear.

Brick POV

The doors close to the huge warehouse and I'm a broken man. I run towards the flaming building.

"Brick come back!" Butch yells as he and Boomer try and drag me back.

"GET OFF THAT'S MY FAMILY IN THERE!" I scream trying to shake me off.

"Please Brick she'll be okay!" Bubbles yells running in front of me and placing her hands on my chest.

"No I need to get back in there!" I scream my heart beating faster with every second wasted.

Buttercup is stood at the side watching the building burn in horror. Then I see a tiny figure float out of the building and towards me, looking as innocent and confused as ever.

"BELLA!" We all scream she floated down to me slowly and carefully and I cradled her in my arms. But where's Blossom?

Blossom POV

Okay I'm well and truly screwed.

I yank at the handcuff ferociously and kick the pipe in frustration.

"Your going to die Blossom and never see you family again" Milo says looking at me from the railing still dangling. God does he seriously not know when to quit?

"Piss off" I hiss, suddenly the floor buckles and it jerks me violently to the side the handcuff roughly digging into my wrist.

"Ahh!" I yell but before I can regain my balance the unthinkable happens and the entire floor gives way.

"AHHHHHH!" Milo screams falling to his death. I wait for my impending doom too but after 10 seconds and still no pain I open my eyes and to my absolute shock I'm floating mid air.

"Oh my gosh!" I breath, knowing I may only have seconds before this power surge fades I easily snap the handcuff and blast straight up and out of the building as it crumbled beneath me. I see my family and quickly fly towards them. However in the last 4 foot of my flight my power fizzles out and I drop to the floor.

"Ow" I mutter rubbing my head. I suddenly feel two arms wrap around me and lift me to my feet.

"Oh my god!" Brick breaths, I grab onto him tight melting into him. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"You absolutely fucking crazy you know that"

I grin "yeah I know" I say before I kiss him someone then clears their throat. We break apart and someone else takes first place in my mind. I see Bella giggling like her usual happy self in Bubbles arms and I run over to her.

"That's my girl" I say kissing her, before looking at my family. Seriously I would be nothing without them.

5 years later

"Dad! Uncle Butch cheated again!" A small 5 year old redhead girl said, her red eyes annoyed, her red hair framing her face and tied slightly with a loose red ribbon.

"I did not! Your just not tough enough squirt!" Butch retaliated. I laugh at the pair, Butch had just beaten Bellamie in an arm wrestle.

"Don't worry sweetheart I know Butch cheats" Brick laughs coming in to join us in the kitchen.

"I did not!" Butch viciously protests.

All the family are currently at mine and Brick's house for a family meal, We hold one at each others houses every Sunday. I'm currently preparing dinner while my 5 year old daughter continues to fight her uncles. I swear she acts just like Brick when he was at that mischievous age.

Things have been pretty much back to normal after the whole fiasco with Milo and It's safe to say where almost back to normality (who would have thought?)

"Ow" Buttercup mutters to the side of me inspecting her finger as a drop of blood comes out.

"Buttercup you need to be careful when your chopping veg!" I scold getting her a band aid.

"I'm fine jeez!" Buttercup said annoyed, I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway how's this one been doing?" I ask giving her tummy a small rub. Yep Buttercup was 5 months pregnant!

"Good, kicking away like a little twerp just like his dad" She says smirking.

"Where hear!" A voice yells from the front room. I begin to serve up the dinner as Brick sets the table while Butch continues to wrestle with Bellamie.

"Hey! How's Brandon?" I ask coming over to look at the newest addition to the family. Bubbles and Boomer welcomed their beautiful son into the world last month he had soft golden hair and pale blue eyes. He was adorable.

"Good as gold" Boomer beams and I smile in response.

"Dinner guys!" Buttercup yells, I return to help give out the plates and we all sit down.

"Re-match tomorrow squirt" Butch grins rubbing his head.

"Your on old man" Bella says in her cute voice. Everyone cracks up.

"Old?" Butch gasps.

"That's my girl!" Brick laughs getting a high-five off Bella.

"Well said mini-me" Buttercup laughs in reference to how similar me and Bella look.

We all begin our meal and I take a moment to look around the table. Thinking back to the time when I was a simple journalist on a supposed simple story of Scott Harper and how much we had all evolved since then. The fights, the make-ups, the drama, the confrontation, the weddings, the pain and the strength we all have to have been able to get this far. Looking at us now anyone wouldn't have thought we have been through what we have and this had been our life from the start. Just... normal.

Just then Brandon whines and unleashes a surprised sonic scream shattering all the windows and glasses surrounding us. As soon as he stops he begins giggling and Bella laughs too while the rest of us look dumbstruck.

A normal life? Well what do you think?

* * *

**r&r**

**Plus would you like to see a Bloopers special for this one too? LET ME KNOW GUYS! :)**

**See ya on the other side! ;)**


	14. Bloopers

***Gasp***

**So sorry for the long wait!**

**But here are the long awaited Bloopers scenes!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Director: I can't believe I'm doing this again... Okay places people!

Brick is currently lounging on the bed with an old magazine while a stylist adjusts his hair, she quickly runs off.

Director: Okay Scene 1, Take Two and ACTION!

Blossom walks out of the small room and into the bedroom and see's Brick lounging on the bed reading an old magazine, he looks up and a wolfish grin appears on his face.

"Baby where have you put my wife?"

Blossom looks at him and then grins looking towards the crew laughing.

"I'm sorry! Sorry right I'm focused" She says swiping a hand over her face showing a more serious one, before cracking up laughing and running off.

Director: CUT!

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup where stood in a crowded club talking while the crew adjusted the set.

"Meeeeooowww" Bubbles says doing her vocal exercise. Blossom and Buttercup laugh.

"Why are you doing that?" Buttercup laughs.

"Hey I want to sound good!" Bubbles argues.

"Whatever whatever" Blossom giggles.

* * *

Director: Right from Brick's last line Scene 3 Take 2 and ACTION!

"Are you okay?" Brick asked, Blossom shakes her head. "Are you going to be sick?"

Before she can answer she sprints to the bathroom, however she catches her hip on the side of the bed and face plants onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Brick says as the crew is also gasping, staff quickly rush over and ask if she's okay, Brick looks into the camera shocked and worried.

Director: CUT!

* * *

In a big room everyone is celebrating Butch and Buttercups wedding, everyone is on the dance floor when suddenly 'Thriller by Michael Jackson' is blasted through the speakers and in perfect unison everyone begins to do the dance.

* * *

Blossom is stood outside at the back of the hotel with Milo and 3 other stunt men ready for the fight scene at Buttercup's wedding. While the crew and stunt men where talking about safety Blossom was jumping up and down on the spot her hands clenched.

"God it's so cold!" She hissed, her breath visible in the night air.

"You okay Blossom?" The director called.

"Yeah just wish it was colder!" Her teeth chattering, still jumping on the spot.

"Okay ready? and ACTION!"

Blossom suddenly stopped jumping and into a fighting stance.

Blossom quickly head butted Milo in the face and he dropped to the floor, hearing the gun fire where her head should have been...

* * *

Director: Scene 5 from Brick's last line and ACTION!

"Blossom's pregnant" Brick grins.

There was a pause of silence... which stretched on far too long and everyone looked at Bubbles who was smiling.

"Bubbles?" Boomer says.

"Oh sorry!" She laughs "Do it again"

Director: Brick... and ACTION!

"Blossom's pregnant" Brick grins.

There was a pause of silence before Bubble's screams.

"OH MY GO-!" Bubbles high voice wobbled and she coughs on her own words.

Director: "Ugh AGAIN!"

(14 takes later)

Blossom was asleep in the hospital bed, Brick was sat in the chair beside his head in his hands, and everyone else was just sat down.

Director: *irritated* Last time from Bubbles line...

"OH MY GOSH!" She squeals and throws herself onto Blossom, the rest of the group cheer and say their congratulations.

(all because Bubbles finally got her lines right!)

* * *

Director: Okay lets make this quick! Scene 6 take 2 and ACTION!

(TUA, Jacksons office)

"So will you be staying?" Jackson asks, Brick grins.

"Looks that way, lucky you"

Jackson grins back "Good. Just don't go knocking up anymore of my best agents. Got it?" He jokes, Brick smirks before catching a glimpse of a woman walking past the door. He lets a low whistle out.

"I don't know about that dude!"

Jackson starts laughing while Blossom looks annoyed and elbows him in the stomach.

"Oof!"

"Jerk"

Director: CUT!

* * *

Director: Okay Butch, Brick ready?

Brick and Butch where sat in Brick's red GT-R, for the scene where they go home to find Blossom kidnapped.

"Ready" Brick says.

Butch puts his head down and grins.

"Wait wait" He says quietly, Brick looks at him then back out to the crew before a small smirk appears on his lips. Butch looks up and the two men look at each other before laughing.

"Okay okay" Butch laughs and silence goes over the two.

Director: Ready?

"Hang on" Butch says and pulls and folded up piece of paper out and scans over it (clearly his script) Brick beside him starts grinning uncontrollably trying so hard not to laugh.

Butch puts the script back and his face is serious. Brick looks back up his face serious now too.

"So I kicked him in the head-" Butch and Brick look at each other and start laughing, both of them putting their head in there hands.

Director: Come on guys.

"Okay, okay... phew" Brick says calming his laughter and looking at the steering wheel seriously trying to keep his 'giggles' under control.

Butch looks up serious a small smirk flashing on his lips before his body shakes with the laughter he's holding in. Brick then does the same.

Director: Guys?

"Right" Butch says as both men look up serious.

"So I kicked him in the head, with this sweet roundhouse kickkkkkkk-" Both men burst out laughing.

Director: CUT!

* * *

Director: Okay scene 11 Take 1 and ACTION!

Blossom picks up Bellamie and answers the door to see Bubbles, Buch, Buttercup and Boomer all smiling.

"Hi" They all chorused and came in and sat down.

"So any news on when Brick will be home Bloss?" Boomer asked

"Well he said-"

"Blahhh, hehehehe, gahhhh!" Bellamie giggle, Blossom looked down to the child in her arms.

"I know right"

Director: Take 2... ACTION!

Blossom composed herself and began her lines again.

"Well he said-"

"Bahh"

"Ohh" Blossom said a small grin on her face as she was interrupted again. Bella giggles and Blossom gushes.

"I know she's cute but we need to finish this scene" Boomer whispers making everyone laugh.

Director: CUT!

* * *

Director: Okay folks Scene 12 Take 3 and ACTION!

Brick is currently licking Blossom's blood to clean her wound.

"What are you doing?" Blossom shrieks disgusted.

"Mmmm this is rather good what is it?" Brick asks off camera to heard a faint voice shout 'ketchup!'

Director with his head in his hands: CUT!

* * *

Director: Okay Scene 13 Take Two and ACTION!

Blossom was hanging out of the letterbox shaped window while the make-up artist applied a bit of 'dirt' to her face.

Meanwhile behind her Boomer, Butch and Brick where dancing around behind her back while Brick thrusts his hips towards her suggestively while Butch portrays gesture as if he's about to slap her ass.

Director: Okay everyone ready? Lets go Take Two and ACTION!

The boys immediately disappear and get straight to work.

* * *

Butch, Buttercup, Brick, Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles are all stood together on set, smiling and facing the camera.

Blossom: Well we hope you have all enjoyed the story as much as we have all loved it!

Brick: It couldn't have been a success without you! Thank you so much!

Bubbles: Also a big thanks to the script writer Miss Cornelia or as you all know her SunRose-01

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes peeps from behind a computer screen before getting back to work.

Butch: See ya all on the flip side!

Boomer: We love you guys!

Buttercup: Look out for 'Our Life'!

All: THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!

* * *

**Not really much I can add :)**

**The End.**


End file.
